The Queen and Her King
by Star-Crossed Lover1
Summary: Buffy’s return. This is how things should have happened the first time. It’s three weeks after Willow and the PTB bring Buffy back from the dead. It’s been about one month since her big fight with Glory and they recently found out that Glory has als
1. Default Chapter

The Queen and Her King

****

Author: _Star Crossed Lover_

****

Disclaimers: _Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss and Co. _

****

Summary: _Buffy's return. This is how things should have happened the first time. It's three weeks after Willow and the PTB bring Buffy back from the dead. It's been about one month since her big fight with Glory and they recently found out that Glory has also been resurrected. It's up to Buffy to defeat her this time or the world as she knows it will be destroyed. _

****

Timeline: _Everything up through the end of Session 5 is the exact same. AU after that._

****

Rating: _PG to PG-13 for insinuated situations {If you watch BtVS, you can read this}_

****

**_Everything in italics is a personal thought from whichever character is mentioned either preceding or following the italicized portion._******

__

[A.N. The poetry's mine too, so don't laugh.]

Buffy awoke from her dream in a sweat. Gasping for breathe and struggling to keep from letting the tears flow. She wanted to forget her nightmares, forget her problems. She needed someone to hold. She reached out, but he wasn't there. He never was. He had left her just like Angel. She wanted to call out his name. Then he would come running. Just like he always did. Like he always used to anyway. Now he wasn't here. She didn't like being alone. She'd spent enough time alone already. It was torture. Pure torture.

She missed him. At least deep down she thought she should. But the truth, the truth is that she hated him. Hated him for leaving when things got tough. Hated him for walking out on her because of her life, her strength, her power. It's not like she wanted this. She didn't ask to be the Chosen One. But it was a part of her. She wouldn't give that up, not for him. Not for any man.

"He's a military man. Thinks he needs to be in charge to feel alive." _Alive, ha. He wanted to die_. She could tell that by his actions. 

"What kind of *normal* man lets slutty vamps bite him?"

Then she had to ask herself that pained question again. _Did I drive him to them? These creatures of the night. …I have to forget it. He's been gone for a while now and I have more important things to think about. _"Glory. Concentrate on Glory. Man I wish I left her good and dead last time."

"More important? What's more important than Riley? …The man I love." Then it hit her. Love. _Why did I chose those words? …Liked …Yes. …Cared for…Definitely. …Lusted after… um…Occasionally. …But Loved…_She had to think about that one. "Love." She kept repeating the word over and over again to herself.

"Love. …Did I love him? …Had I ever loved him? …What was it between us?" 

She knew the answer, but didn't want to say it. _Safety._ That's what he was. That's all he was to her. He would never hurt her. Or so she thought. That's why she chose him instead of…

No. She wouldn't let herself think of that, of him, right now. 

"Back to business." She said. "Got a God to kill. Remember Buffy? No time for 'what ifs'. No time for …him."

She started to fall out of control, again. Just like every other morning, and just about every second since her resurrection. Something was wrong with her. She knew it had to be something. _This isn't normal._ She laid back down on her bed and thought uncontrollably about the one man, demon, whatever he was, that she couldn't have. 

She even thought she could feel his presence in the room, which is crazy, right? Why would he be at her house, in her room? 

She finish writing, closed and clasped the book on her bed next to her and picked up and clutched it to her chest, holding it close to her heart. _I am a Slayer_. _I kill his kind_._ This has happened before. Why again? Why must I want what I shouldn't have? What I **can't** have?_ She laughed at herself. Just to stop thinking about…him. "Tasting of the forbidden fruit, eh Buff.." Humanity's greatest desire. And her greatest weakness.

"Can't have?…**Can't** have?" Those words hung in the back of her mind. Then a familiar, yet unsettling voice from her past seemed to speak to her. She always spoke the truth, told it like it was. Just like someone else she knew.

__

'When are you going to get it B? Life as a Slayer is simple. Want... Take... Have.'

"Want... Take... Have." Buffy repeated out loud as a smile crept over her face. She let herself bask in the idea for a moment then, almost forcefully, she pulled herself away from those thoughts by laying the diary down beside her, caressing the cover. Soft, black leather.

Just then the phone rang. She jumped up startled at first. Then relieved. She wouldn't think of him, not now, not ever again. …Not for a while anyway. 

She slowly slipped the book back under her pillow, acting as if the caller may see it. She carefully picked up the receiver and placed it to her ever waiting ear. Loneliness. That's what she hated most. Eagerly she awaited the presence of another voice in her room. In her house.

"Hello." It was an older voice, friendly and watchful.

It was Giles.

"Buffy? Are you there?"

She seemed disappointed, but she didn't know why. Who had I expected? … … …Him? …Like that would happen.

"Hi Giles. Sorry. I just woke up."

"Buffy Anne Summers! It's eleven thirty!"

"What? I had a late night. Remember? I do stay out all night fighting the Big Bad."

"The what?"

She slipped. She knew she had. _Spending too much time with him. Beginning to talk like him. Bad. Very Bad. How to cover it up? …_

"Buffy. Are you feeling okay? I thought I heard… …never mind."

"Yeah. Like I said. I'm just tired. I stayed out late last night fighting…"

Think Buffy. What sounds similar…

"…a few …um…really big bad demons. That's all."

"Oh. Why didn't you call for back-up?"

"It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"What were they?"

"I don't know. I don't ask them before they die what breed they are. Most don't stay alive long enough."

"Oh."

"Giles. Not that I don't enjoy this pleasant little conversation, but was there a reason you called?."

"Oh yeah. Come to the magic shop ASAP. We might have some help for you."

Still thinking about her recent object of lust and her dark, little book.

"What? I don't need help. Its just a stupid…well I don't know what it is, but..."

"Buffy, what on earth are you talking about? I was referring to a way to help you defeat Glory."

"Oh. Be right over."

She quickly hung up the phone so Giles couldn't nose around more. She hit her head with her hands. "Stupid Buffy." Another hit. "Just stupid." Another hit to the head. "What were you thinking? Just tell everyone your deep, dark thoughts." Another hit. Buffy stops and sits straight up to look at the mirror on the wall in front of her. A strange sparkle rose in her eyes. "Your evil, nasty thoughts" She licked her lips and her body trembled slightly. "…about …him." Then she looked almost sick to the stomach. _Sick in the head was more like it._ _I know better, but no one will have to know._ She shook her head to get her desires out.—Like that would really help.

She jumped up from her bed and reached under her pillow. She retrieved the small, black, leather bound book. She caressed the clasp. A piece of chain held with something resembling a metal stake. 

"Funny how much a stake can look like a railroad spike, isn't it?" She told herself laughing as she quickly hid the book in her dresser drawer. –No one looked in there. There her deep, dark, naughty desires were left for the day, and, as she walked into the bathroom and started her shower, she let him slip from her mind for the day. … …At least she can always hope.

As she exists the room, a figure with the most beautiful, majestic, blue eyes in the world steps out of the shadows. A small smile spreads across the ghostly face._ This'll be fun, Pet._


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into the magic shop with a fake smile plastered to her face. She was perfectly happy sitting in bed all day. But no, her friends and her… well he used to be her watcher, but now he's a friend too… in some ways that is, had to drag her from her perfectly good -evil thoughts. She smiled again at the images that flashed through her mind. Then she hopelessly tried to push them from her mind, at least far enough away for her to concentrate on the matters at hand. She could never truly get rid of them.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin'?"

"Well, I'm trying to count the money. I love the money, but I keep getting interrupted." Anya chirped from behind the counter.

"Don't worry. I won't disturb you." Buffy said in an equally unpleasant tone back to her.

Buffy sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. She hated silence. It made her feel lonely. Then her thoughts drifted… Flashes of his mesmerizing eyes and sexy smile invaded her mind. Not to mention those rippling muscles so well concealed under his tight, black shirt. … …A small smile slowly crept across her face as she fought back a moan. … …_I have to stop them. They will get me into trouble. They're wrong. …He's wrong_. … … …Somehow telling herself that, only made her think about him more and more. She was beginning to get more and more aroused. She had to do something, and fast. 

"So Will, what did you find out?"

"I think I can disorient her by using a spell that will deplete her power, but only for a short time."

"Thanks Will. Just don't do anything too dangerous."

"Don't worry. I won't."

They sat in silence for several more minutes. Buffy began to let her mind wander again. She thought of him. …_No. …No Buffy. …Get a hold of yourself. …Don't think about him. Just don't think about him. It's that simple._ –Yeah right. Like anything is simple for the Slayer.

Suddenly, a large steaming blanket enters the Magic Box. Buffy felt his presence and turned around to look at him. She spoke before the others even knew who was in the room.

"What do you want Spike?" She tried to hide the excitement in her voice with sarcasm. It worked. …Well for most people in the room, it did. HE could tell though.—Something to do with vampire senses.

"I had nothing else to do so I thought I would come and check out the plan for tonight." He said with his British accent. _His sexy, British accent. …God, this was going to be hard,_ Buffy thought.

"Why?"

"I've got a score to settle with that bitch." He said pointing the light scar grazing his left cheek, the sole remainder from Glory's torture session.

"Just go away. We don't know anything and its not like we can do anything about it until tonight anyway. I'm goin' go work out."

Buffy left before anyone could speak. She needed to be alone. She walked to the back of the shop and disappeared into the back room. Spike simply smiled in the direction she went. _We'll talk later, Luv. So much to discuss. _His cocky grin grew into a more devious smile.

********************************************

Once inside, she shed her jacket and immediately got to work. She had to be in her best shape if she was to fight a God. As she punched the bag she could feel she was off. "Concentrate Buffy." It was no use. Her mind was…um…preoccupied at the moment. She kept drifting back to what she left in her diary. What she **thought** she left at home, in her bed. _Where I want to be, and NOT alone._ "Stop it Buffy. Think straight. No time for distractions." She continued to hit the bag until she felt as if it might bust before stopping to rest. She wanted something to hit that would hit back. 

Xander walked into the room and looked at her carefully. He could tell something wasn't right. After spending almost every day surrounded by women, he learned fairly well how to distinguish the emotions most other men couldn't. 

"Need anything."

"Yeah. A sparing partner. These bags aren't any fun. They don't hit back."

"No. No you don't. Don't look at me like that. I don't want to die. Buffy. I'm getting married remember. Please don't."

She looked at him with her big soft hazel eyes. "Please."

"O—kay." He was broken. He knew she'd win. He never can say no to his friends. _Especially his cute friends._ It's a weakness. "I'll go get my puffy suit on."

As Xander walks into another part of the training room, Buffy yells "Thank you." 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm the best. Everyone wants Xander." 


	3. Chapter 3

The night finally came. It crept slowly up on them not wanting their moment of glory [pun intended] to come. As soon as the sun set, Buffy was up out of her chair. She had been sitting there the last few hours reading boring stuff about Glory that would never help her. She knew what she needed to do. _Kill her. It was that simple._ Or at least she hoped so.

"Spike and I will go gather the weapons from my house. Be back later. …Spike. Lets go."

"I don't bloody well have to listen to you."

"You may not **bloody** well have to listen to me, but you aren't doing much good just sitting here. You said you wanted to help. And somehow I don't see you as the research type."

"Fine." 

"Everyone. We regroup here at ten. We'll leave from here as soon as everyone arrives." Giles stated trying to sound like his old watcher self, but no one takes him as seriously as they had before. Before they grew up.

Spike stands up and follows his Slayer out into the darkness like a lost puppy. He cursed himself for following so helplessly. He WAS the Big Bad. Or at least he USED to be. Now he was a sick puppy just like the poof and soldier-boy. _Does she even know what she does to men, or demons, as the case may be? _He didn't want to be like that, but he knew what he had become. WHO he had become… 

********************************************

When they reached her house, she noticed the door was unlocked. She was almost positive that she locked it when she left. Spike simply smiled. Then he patted his duster pocket. His hand was hitting a small, hard bound book.

"I wonder why that door was unlocked. I know I locked it."

"You sure 'bout that pet?" 

"Don't call me pet."

"What do you want me to call you then?" Slowly, while flashing his sexy smile. "…Luv? …I bet you'd like that one. Wouldn't you? You naughty girl, you."

A seductive smirk ripples across his lips. Buffy turns around and glares. That just made him want more. _So much more._ He thought._ But she wouldn't give it to me. …At least not yet. But someday …maybe._

"What, can't I call you that? You call me all sorts of pet names."

"Spike, those aren't pet names. They're what you are. A demon. A Vampire. And he-llo, I'm the Vampire SLAYER. You're bad. And I'm good. The two don't mix. Did you forget?"

"No. I just thought you liked 'em on the dangerous side. I've told you before. You need a little monster in your man. …And besides you're the one that was mentioning mixing" He licks his lips "not me."

"That's just… …sick. Why would I want …YOU?"

"Hey Slayer. I speak what I know. And what I know comes from a little …black …book." He said, emphasizing the last three words.

He pulls the book out of his pocket and begins flipping the pages. Buffy's eyes go wide as she recognizes her diary. He finds the page he was looking for and begins to read it out loud.

"Lurking in the shadows

Moving in the dark

"Could you be talking 'bout me luv?" Buffy's eyes flash with heat from her anger. _Was that a touch of lust in those eyes. _Spike grew hopeful. _Maybe it wouldn't be that long before she confessed after all._

"Unable to touch you

But able to see 

What your 'life' is like

Living it without me.

"Don't you dare continue Spike." But she didn't move to stop him. Something wouldn't let her. On some level, this needed to be said. Spike noticed, but continued anyway. He was enjoying watching her squirm. _Too bad it isn't under me._ His smile grew.

"Even when we touch

You're not here with me.

Going through the motions,

Caressing,

Feeling the heat from within.

Only when I'm with you

Do I feel my life again.

"Catch me if I'm wrong, luv, but we've never touched, 'specially not like that." Looking her up and down. "Believe me. I would have remembered."

"When we fight…I mean, what are you talking about? What makes you think that's you?"

"Shall I continue?"

"We've both been there

Felt the sweet release of death,

But for us

That's when it all began.

No farewell,

No good-bye,

No end.

Death is what we share.

"So now we know that your mystery man is dead. You must have a fetish …Still not convinced? …True. Could be Angelus," he said the name with malicious. " but not likely."

"And why not?"

"Because you don't love him anymore."

"How dare …" She wanted to stop him, but she knew he was right. She didn't know when it happened, but somehow, somewhere, she stopped loving Angel. But he would always have a special place in her heart.

"I know you Slayer. I know everything about you. Everything you want…" Spike slowly backs her into the wall across from her door. "Everything you need. … …But, …let's continue shall we?" 

"When you're with me.

Touching me,

Kissing me.

That's when I'm alive.

"Luv, we've only kissed once."

"Not true… I mean…um…"

"_Sure_. …I believe that one. …But … …when?"

"Will's spell."

"Ah." Spike remembered all too well the little spell Red had put on them making them fall in love and want to get married. -_Too bad it didn't last_.- It gave him this feeling in his chest… …_A feeling I don't want. Not for the Slayer. Must continue my little torture session._

"But no,

No one can know.

No one understands.

"See pet, everyone understood your precious Angel. Well, everyone but the whelp. Knew I liked him for some reason."

"Our love is lost

In the shadows.

Forever.

Left cowering from the light,

The truth.

"And I thought I used to be pathetic."

"And there we must hide,

In the shadows.

For I know

Acceptance will not come.

"And again I say, everyone accepted your little Angelus, luv. Now for the grand ending. And we find the answer to the question you've so often denied answering."

"And this is what we share,

The age-old tale

Of heat,

"Nice"

"Of lust,

"Even better luv."

"Of a love so pure

Yet it is inexplicably evil.

"Um. …Love and evil. Who else could you be talking about? …Your precious Riley. –Pa-lease."

"You've humiliated me now. Are you happy?"

"Well, uh, actually…"

"Give me back my book." Buffy puts her hand out to receive it.

"And such is the tale

Of the undead

And the not yet living."

On the last line Spike closes the book and hands it to her with much satisfaction. But something in him wants her to actually speak the words to him. He looks over at Buffy, but she has walked away and is now rummaging through her weapons chest trying to find the right items. While she's at it, she re-hides the book at the bottom of the chest until she can get it back to her room. _Get a grip on yourself, Buff. If you act normal, he'll forget it. Just don't talk about it. _She stands back up after a few minutes holding a stake and turns around. Spike just knows he's dust. He flinches when she walks over to him.

"What? …Worried much? …I was just going to ask if you think we'll be fighting vamps tonight." 

"Don't know. Be prepared for anything. She's had several weeks to prepare like you, how many you think we're expecting?"

"Don't know. Guess, be prepared for the worst. Hope for the best." Then to Spike's surprise, she went back to how things were before. Like she just forgot the book he had just read to her filled with the desires from her very own heart. It pained him to see her forget so easily what he has tried over and over to put out of his mind. He was sitting there in her living room –her quiet living room –thinking about the things he recently read, that he, so many times before, had hoped she would say to him. 

Then, for the first time, he noticed the quiet and the reaction Buffy had to it. It seemed to scare her. At least that's what his vampire instincts told him. He could always smell fear, but he hardly ever smelled it on Buffy. Even when she was fighting by the Hellmouth itself. All he could smell was the scent of vanilla, the scent of her, Buffy, herself. She smelled so pure and clean. …It almost made him disgusted at some of the things he thought about. … Almost. But then he remembered her little black book and smiled. _She isn't as pure and innocent as I once thought. She's very much like me. Very much so indeed. Only …she won't admit it. But I'll make her see soon. All in due time, luv. All in due time._

That's when he looked over at her and for the first time he saw her discomfort. He didn't like the silence any more than she did. Not if it made her feel like that.

"Where's little bit?"

"What?" Buffy looked up from the array of weaponry before her.

"Where's Dawn, you know, your lil' sis'?"

"She went to visit my Dad."

"Why?"

"But in much."

Spike laughed to himself. At least she was joking around with him again. He could stand that better than the indifference she showed only moments ago. It was a step in the right direction.

"I don't know. You guys don't talk much 'bout him. Why all of the sudden?"

"Well, when Dad found out Mom died, he wanted us to come live with him, but I said no and Dawn didn't really want to stay permanently but I could see her disappointment. After the whole thing with Glory and my dying and all, I figured she needed a break from the Slayer stuff. Christmas time, therefore no school, therefore she was able to travel. I could tell she missed Dad so I sent her on her way. Plus I wanted to keep her out of Glory's hands when I found out she was back. And since dad lives in LA, if she gets into any trouble Angel or Cordy could bail her out."

"Not a bad plan."

"Thanks. Just what I wanted. Spike's approval." Buffy sarcastically replied.

"You know what I meant."

There was another awkward silence between them. Spike began thinking again and that led to Buffy which, in turn led to her house, completely empty except for the two of them. And that led to many other more … …interesting scenarios. Spike smiled slyly to himself. 

Similar thoughts invaded Buffy's mind and she smiled the same sly smile. Then she shook the thoughts from her head._ Concentrate. What are you thinking? The world's in danger and you're imagining what Spike would look like naked? _She smiled again with the image.

Buffy had turned around in time to see this rather unusual, but sexy smile on Spike's luscious, very kiss-able lips. After staring for a moment at the delicious treat she wouldn't allow herself to have, she was finally able to speak.

"What?"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"What is that silly grin for?"

Spike touched his lips, somewhat embarrassed. Buffy laughed trying not to give in and comfort him.

"Are you going to help pick out these weapons or are you of absolutely no use to me?"

"Oh, just like a car, Baby. Just like a car. Many uses and many speeds. …Tell me: Which do you prefer?" 

He licks his lips suggestively at Buffy. She picks up a pillow from the nearby couch and throws it at him as hard as she can.

"Tsk, tsk, Slayer. You're losing your touch."

"You never had my touch." Buffy snapped before realizing what she said. No time to take it back. Spike heard. Now it was her turn to get embarrassed.

"Um, I wasn't talking about that? Nice to know that's where your pretty, little head is though." 

"Watch it. Or the next thing I throw will be this sharp piece of wood right at your heart."

"Oh, I'm impressed. You talk big. But can't act on it."

"Don't believe me?" 

She stands up holding the stake and lunges towards Spike, still sitting on the coffee table. He doesn't even flinch.

"Go ahead. Here I give you a free shot." 

He rips his shirt partially open and stands there. Buffy lunges again, but stops short of piercing the skin. _How can I stab something so perfectly chiseled. A work of art. _She is standing so close, he can feel her warm breath on his cold chest. –Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.– He never before realized how much this simple action could turn him on. Buffy, feeling the same heat between them, backs away slowly. She walks out of the room and comes back several minutes later, after controlling her raging hormones, carrying a large empty bag. She begins to place her chosen weapons into the bag and has completely finished before Spike has regained control of his body.

"Slayer. Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What this is between us."

"There isn't anything between us. Except maybe a few feet of floor. You're a vampire and I'm…" Spike cuts her off.

"The Slayer. Yes I know. But I also know that you feel it too."

"Feel what?" Buffy knows what he's trying to get her to say, but she needs so bad to resist him. To remain in control.

"Let's see. What did you call it. …Ah, yes. The heat, lust, and pure love that exists between us."

"I never said that that poem was about you!"

"Slay-Buffy." She loved how her name sounded rolling off his tongue. _Wonder what else that tongue does well? _Buffy was broken from her trance at the sound of his voice. "I used to write too. I know who it was about. It's the poet inside me. Even though I hate to admit it."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"When I was human. I was, well, a poet, but I even knew I sucked."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I can't talk to you any other way. I figured that I'd try some honesty."

"Wow, honesty. Is that your new ploy to earn my 'love'?"

"Already have it. You just won't admit it."

"I don't…" Spike cut her off again.

"Buffy."

He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. He placed it on his still bare chest. She tried to pull away, but he held on tighter. Then he pulled her somewhat closer to him.

"Tell me what you feel."

"W…What (sigh) are (sigh) you (sigh) talking about?"

"That."

"Wh(sigh) what?"  
" What is that? What do you feel right this moment?"

Buffy shook her head to try to stop thinking about it. She finally managed to get her hand out of his strong hold. But she wasn't sure she wanted to be free.

"Lust. …That's all. …If anything at all. That's what it HAS to be." Spike noticed that she didn't say that's what it actually was. _Still have a chance. Don't let her leave tonight without saying it._

Buffy couldn't do anything, but stand there staring at him. She wanted to move, but her legs were stone. She couldn't even look away. She was frozen by his…_dare I say it_…his heat. It radiated off his body and intensified as it neared hers. She could feel him on her, around her, in her. Where she wanted him to be.

__

Snap out of it Buffy. This is Spike. She thought. For that was all she was able to do. _Spike. The unforgiving, horrible, evil vampire. The vampire who killed mercilessly for years, who loves no one. –No one but me. HE would do anything for me and HE has never left me. —Buffy. Don't do this to yourself. He isn't your type. –What? Not my type? What am I talking about? Look at him. _(Sighing)_ Ohhh, look at him. That perfect body. That rippling chest. Oh to touch it again. –No. No. No. Don't go there Buffy. Don't do it._ …Too late. Her eyes slowly started to wander over his body.

"Slayer. What's your problem? I thought you didn't care."

Buffy finally gained enough strength back to speak, though she still could do nothing else.

"I…I…I don't."

"Yeah. That's why it took you five minutes to get out those two little words."

Buffy glanced at the clock on the mantle out of the corner of her eye. 7:15. She still has two hours and forty-five minutes left before she can go back to the magic shop. Giles said ten. He meant no earlier. --Unless she wanted to research, but books weren't her thing.-- And definitely NO later.

What could she do for two hours and forty-five minutes?_ …Let's make that, who? _She thought, looking Spike up and down. _No. Stop it. Don't think that._ But it was too late. Spike saw the look she gave him and he gave her his winning smile, well, more like a seductive stare. But it always worked. Always. This time was no different.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Spike continued to give her that hypnotic stare as he walked slowly towards her.

"You know what! Now stop that …that look." He smirked at her while continuing his stare.

"Why? Don't you like it?" He said as he walked right up to her and placed one hand behind her. 

She just knew he would touch her, pull her near him, and she wanted him too. She didn't know why, but she wanted him to. _No, correction. I want him. I want Spike. Right here. Right now. _Then he turned on the stereo behind her. She seemed so disappointed, but she lost her train of thought when he grabbed her and pulled her close. 

"Wanna' dance, Slayer." He purred into her ear.

"No. Not really. Not now."

But she didn't pull away. She began to sway in time with him. Their bodies moved as one. They fit together perfectly. Almost like they were meant for one another. She wanted him to kiss her, but for some reason she could tell he was holding back. Unsure of what he would do next, she felt helpless in his arms. She wasn't in control and she hated it. She didn't want him to have this kind of control over her, but he did, she knew it, and he knew it, which made things all the worse. She just wouldn't let herself say why. She had to say something or else he had won. She couldn't let him win. Not this time. Maybe not ever.

"When did you know?"

"Know what pet?"

"I told you not to call me that?"

Spike leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Call you what?" A tingle went down her spine and traveled all over her body. He felt her shiver and pulled her closer.

"Never mind." Was the only reply she could find._ Stupid Buffy. Don't give in. You can't._

"Now luv, what were you wanting?"

"When did you realize you could never have me?"

"Oh, getting right down to business are we? Trying to be the Big Bad Slayer?" He pulls her closer and they continue to sway.

"Answer the question." She pushes him back, but only to where he was before his most recent pull. She wasn't ready to leave his safe hold just yet.

"Very well. I'll play your game." Whispering seductively into her ear again. "If you'll play mine." Buffy didn't respond. She was so helpless in his arms and he knew she would do anything. He enjoyed the power. _Haven't felt this powerful in a long time. _"I knew after I told you about the other Slayers I've killed. What were your words again. Ah, yes. Still fresh in my memory. **'**It'll never be you Spike. Never. You're beneath me.' That was it. The point I knew you would never be mine."

After a moment in silence Buffy began to drift back into her dark desires and couldn't control her own body._ HE was finally here. I can at least live one of my fantasies, right? …_Right before she gave in, Spike asked "When was your defining moment?"

"Mine. Oh, mine was the same one. Only that's when I knew I would have to fight this… whatever it is, …for eternity. That was the first time I wanted you. I had seen you at your worst. And I knew that it had come from telling me about what you used to consider your greatest moments. I knew then that you were different from the monster you once were. You were now a man, and just like every other man, I knew you needed to be cared for. To be loved." Buffy looked up at his heavenly eyes. "I knew from your tears…" Buffy saw the shocked expression in Spike's face when she admitted knowing he cried over that moment. "Yes, I heard you crying and it tore me up, but I wasn't going to let you win. … …I couldn't. … …I still don't think I can."

"Buffy, Luv, this isn't a game. At least not for me. Not this time. …It's time for the truth." He stopped the radio, yet Buffy remained close to him. "Buf-Slayer. You have to decide **now**." Spike pushed Buffy away from him so he could look into her eyes. "Do you love me?"

Buffy longed to be back in his arms. His tight, strong arms and to feel his cold, naked chest against her weak body. –_How something so cold could make me feel so warm inside is beyond me._

His question shocked even himself. Buffy had no way to respond. She couldn't even breathe without reminding herself that she had to in order to live. Not to live, but to survive. Merely exist. She hadn't been truly alive since she came back. Well, at least not until now. Not until the moment she was in his arms. She stood paralyzed by his words. _So true, so raw, so magnificent. …No._ …She was falling for it, …for him, all over again. 

Then, from out of no where, she heard a voice say "Yes. I love you with all my heart." 

__

Was that me? Could I have actually said those things? To Spike? Where did it come from? And then she realized it. She had said it from her soul. Not her heart. That was fragile and had lied to her before, but from her soul, the only thing she trusted anymore. –Well, the only thing except for him.

She looked up and noticed Spike was in just as much shock as she was. He expected her to say no, or maybe, even that she wasn't sure, but yes. He never expected her to say yes. Never. _This isn't happening. It isn't true._ He would wake up tomorrow and it would have been a bad dream. _Yes a nightmare. No, not a nightmare. The nightmare would be waking up and finding her not there. Beside me, where she belongs._

Then she repeated it. Mainly to reassure herself she had said it in the first place. 

"Spike, I love you."

He was still gone. _Why has he left me at this crucial point?_ _I pronounce my love for him and he's visiting la-la-land._ She knew how to get him out of it. She pulled him closer and wrapped her tiny arms around his lean and muscular body. She was closer to him than she had ever been before. She was scared. But she knew she was safe. For the first time since she was back, she felt safe in her life and her world. She had finally let someone through the barrier she built for herself upon her arrival. And that someone was the person she least expected. –Spike.– She looked into his eyes, but he was still missing. His spark wasn't there. … …_Okay, plan B. I like plan B._

She kissed him on his cheek and said "Spike…"

She kissed his neck "I…"

She kissed his chest "love…"

And then she gave him a passionate kiss that caused even herself to be astounded. "You."

"Buffy? Is that really you?"

"As far as I know, Luv." She said the last word giving her best imitation of Spike.

"Oh Buffy." He said, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and went back to kissing her. He kissed her luscious lips, then up to her now closed eyelids, then back down her face to her cheek, then he found her lips again. He loved those lips. Those lips had just caused him the greatest pleasure he had ever felt. Slowly, he moved to her neck gently kissing all the right spots and feeling her smooth skin with his tongue. _I was right. That tongue can do several things well. Oh so well. _He wanted her now. This very moment and he knew she would let him. She wanted him too. Now they needed each other. They always had. They had a lot of lost time to make up for and a very short amount of time to do so.

Buffy opened her eyes long enough to glance at the clock before falling back under

Spike's spell. Ten minutes. It had only been ten minutes since she last looked at that clock and wanted time to fly. Now she wanted it to stop. For everything, everyone, except for the two of them, to stop. 

She ripped the rest of Spikes shirt off and felt every rippling muscle in his body. _What strength? What power he possesses? Yet he is ever so gentle with me. Always has been. Full of nothing but pure, unadulterated love for me. _She had never felt that before, but in some ways she was glad he was the only one that she has shared such an exhilarating sensation with. He was her true love. Her equal in every way. He always had been, and always will be. That's why she could never defeat him. He was a part of her.

She pushed him up against the wall and pressed her lips against his gently at first, then their passion for one another took over and they fell into the greatest kiss she had ever felt. Nothing was happening around them, no sound, no room, no…nothing. They were alone. Completely alone in one another's arms. Their senses completely shut off. Neither of them would have known if the Hellmouth had opened up beneath them and swallowed them whole. That one kiss sent a tingle down her spine and she knew Spike had felt the same thing. The heat, the passion, between them was growing. They were surrounded and intoxicated by such a raw emotion. Love in all its beauty. Nothing could stand in their way. Nothing. 

"Upstairs." Buffy panted. Spike agreed, answering with one last, hard kiss. They practically ran up the stairs taking them two or three at a time. When they reached her room, she stopped. 

For some unknown reason she was scared. Scared because of the emotion involved this time. She could tell Spike was too. Then she noticed how desirable he was standing in front of her with his loving, caring, sweet—Spike side showing, not the fighter she knew he could be. 

That was her Spike. 

And she wanted him.

So she took him. Several times. 

__

Want, Take, Have. Remember.

She kissed him intensely, over and over again. 

"Oh Buffy"

"Spike"

"William. I'm William again."

And with that the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

They awoke a mound of flesh, tangled within her sheets. Buffy looked at him and smiled. Then she kissed him softly. 

"Spike?"

"Buffy, my luv. Yes, it's me. I'm still here."

Buffy kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Then it hit her. 

"Glory!"

"What? Oh bloody 'ell."

Buffy looked at the clock. 10:15. _Oh, no. How were they going to explain it to Giles?_

"Giles is going to kill us!"

Buffy grabs the robe next to her bed and jumps out of bed heading for the closet. Spike starts frantically searching for his clothes. He found his pants. Black jeans of course. But his shirt was no where to be found. 

"Buffy. My shirt? Can't find it!"

Buffy comes walking out of her closet ironically wearing her black leather pants and a red, clingy, low-cut tank top. _My colors. And she looks oh-so-good in them._

"Um…" Buffy remembered what happened. "Downstairs."

The phone rings. She answers. Its Giles.

"Buffy where are you? You're late. That's not like you. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Spike and I are on our way."

"Spike? He's still there?"

Spike walks in holding his shirt. He hears Buffy on the phone.

"Yeah, we lost track of time. We were um…" _Think of something to say. You can't exactly tell him the truth._

"Working out." Giles said. He still thought he could predict what his Slayer was doing. "I told you before not to train with Spike."

Buffy tried not to laugh. "Yes we were working out and lost track of time. You know how I get when I'm training. We'll be right over. Won't take but a minute."

Buffy hung up the phone and walked back over to Spike. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled looking into his eyes.

"Do we have to go fight Glory tonight? I want to stay here."

"Afraid we have to save the world Luv." He looked down at the shirt in his hands. "I …um…We ripped it."

Buffy laughed. While talking she begins to trace designs on his chest. "Then don't wear a shirt. Go just like that. That'll distract her long enough for me to kill her."

"Sorry. Don't think that'll be wise. You wouldn't happen to have anything, would you?"

"Actually.." She walked to her closet and retrieved a red button up shirt like what he normally wears and one of his solid black tees. "You left 'em here one night when I had to bandage you up. 'Bout a month ago." 

"So you kept 'em this whole time and never gave 'em back."

Buffy eyed Spike playfully. "What you gonna' do 'bout it?"

"Nothing. …For now? But later…Umm. …Come on. We gotta' get to the Magic Box before they send a search party after us."

********************************************

Buffy kisses Spike one last time when they reached the door. He grabs her jacket and hands it to her. Then he picks his up from the ground and puts it on. Spike grabs the bag of weaponry. Buffy and Spike walk out of the house. They stop so Buffy can lock the door. Spike wraps his arms around her waist.

"If it's possible, you look even more beautiful without all your make-up on."

"Really?"

"Its still me. I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. You're gorgeous all the time. …Even when you're kicking demon ass."

Spike keeps one hand wrapped around her waist and holds the duffel bag in the other. Buffy slips her hand around his waist. When they reach his motorcycle, Spike kisses Buffy.

"Bet now you don't mind holding on real tight."

"Never did actually. I enjoyed it. Think I could drive this time?"

"Do you know how to drive a motorcycle?"

"No, but you can teach me."

Spike sits on the bike and Buffy kisses him one last time. Then she gets on behind him.

"I thought you wanted to drive."

"Decided I had something else I wanted to do instead."

Intrigued. "Really?"

"Uh, huh."

They drive off. Not long after Spike turns the corner down her street, Buffy starts kissing his neck and biting his earlobe playfully. Spike keeps trying to turn around to get her to stop because she's distracting him, but she makes him turn back around to face the road.


	5. Chapter 5

They reach the magic shop and Spike stops the motorcycle. He jumps off and lifts Buffy up after him, kissing her the entire time. 

"I love you Spike."

"I know."

"But I can't say that in there. Here. For luck."

Buffy gives him another intense kiss similar to the first at her house. Then he reluctantly sets her down and grabs the bag. They walk all the way to the door holding hands and separate when Spike opens the door.

"And where have you been?" Willow storms the door glaring at Buffy. Buffy and Spike are both trying hard not to give in.

"Didn't Giles tell you?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. We were getting all hot and sweaty." He smiled at Buffy. "Don't think you wanted us to come like that did you?" Spike chipped in, relishing in the fun he and Buffy were going to have driving her friends nuts with why they were late. Buffy looks at him from the corner of her eye. He can tell she's hiding a smile.

Spike tosses the bag down on the ground. "Here's you some toys kiddies."

Buffy bends down and chooses her few. She places a knife in her boot and one hidden behind her back. Then she grabs a stake and a crossbow. Everyone else grabs what they want. 

Buffy walks to the back and into the training room. She comes out carrying the bazooka. Xander eyes Buffy strangely.

"What? I don't think that a little gun is going to hurt her. Do you?"

"Whatever?"

Buffy walks back over towards Spike. Willow notices that she keeps going over there.

"Hey, Buff. What's with you and mister matchy-match?" Willow asks concerned.

"What?" 

Buffy and Spike look down and notice that their shirts and pants match in color and they are both wearing black boots.

"Will, it's not like you can where white to go kill someone. Wear dark colors. Helps the stains fade easier. Come on. Let's go."

Everyone starts to walk outside.

********************************************

"Whose vehicle? Her new place is too far to walk comfortably. We'll be exhausted by the time we get there. She lives in the part of town Cordy used to." Xander asked curiously.

"Who's got room for…" Willow counts heads. "…seven in their car?"

"I can only fit five. Maybe six but it would be a tight fit. I guess someone will have to stay home. …Spike?" Xander asks excited.

"No one's staying. It took all of us last time and I still died. Let's make sure that doesn't happen again. 'Kay?"

"Check?" Willow chirped from behind her.

"Should we take two vehicles then?" Giles asked trying to get going. He hated being late.

"There's no need in taking two large cars. It'll be easier for her and her minions to spot us." Buffy said taking charge as usual. "Okay. Xander you take five. Someone will have to go with Spike since he doesn't know where Cordy used to live. Who wants to go?" Buffy was hoping that her friends disliked Spike so much that she would be 'forced' to go with him. It worked. No one said anything. "Fine. If no one else wants to, **I'll** go with Spike. Everybody, let's move out. Xander you lead. We'll follow?"

Everyone went to his or her assigned vehicle. Xander's car leaves and Buffy kisses Spike again before they leave, following Xander.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at her place within five minutes. Buffy and Spike get off his bike and run to join the others. They reach the stairway that leads to her floor. Up the stairs they flew and down the hall. Xander stops them when they reach the correct room. Buffy 'knocks' on the door and one of Glory's stupid minions opens it and just lets them in. Buffy was really hoping to kick the door in.

"Glory. Glory. Glory. Enjoying your trip back?"

"Actually. Except for the idiotic minions, Yeah. What are you doing back?" She said as she kills the minion that let them in.

"Going to kick you're ass. Enough with the small talk. Will. Do your stuff!"

Willow threw a potion at Glory and chanted a small spell in Latin. Glory fell back weak and that was Buffy's chance. Spike knew what to do if she needed him. She tossed him the bazooka and he kept it pointed at Glory during the fight. Never let it slip off of her once. 

Buffy jumped at her, kicking her in the head in the process. Glory got back up and punched Buffy throwing her across the room. Spike looked worried, but knew HIS Slayer could manage. _I like the sound of that. MY Slayer._ Buffy bounced back and jumped for her again. This time with her knife handy. 

Glory got a small scratch on her arm and she screamed for her minions. That was everyone else's cue. They grabbed their various weapons from their hiding places and stood ready. Spike tossed Buffy the bazooka and grabbed his own dagger. Buffy slipped the bazooka under a couch when Glory wasn't watching. It would be there when she was finished with her fun.

Buffy continued to battle with the arrogant blonde Goddess. _Willow's spell was supposed to have worn off by now. Why wasn't she using her powers and why were there no crazy people around?_ Suddenly it dawned on Buffy. _She had no powers other than annoyance and somewhat moderate fighting skills, but she was still a God._ She could tell that by the way she fought. _The Powers must have leveled the playing field. Thanks Guys._

"Wanna dance Glory." Buffy heard herself say. Her friends were too occupied to hear her, but Spike had. He smiled from across the room, fangs showing and everything. She smiled back and then put her 'game face' on. 

"So you got you a new boy toy I see. I can't wait 'til he's dead. Guys, get the pale one!"

Suddenly seven of her minions jumped Spike at once. Buffy glanced over and saw he had control of it. Then she turned back to her game, Glory.

"You really think that a few helpless nimrods are going to kill that one. …News flash, he's already dead. And soon you will be too." Buffy gave her a swift kick in the head. "Only yours will be a little…" Punch in the stomach. "more…" Buffy kicks her feet out from under her. "permanent…" Hit to the head. "this time." Another blow to the gut. Glory was down for the count. 

Buffy looked around and noticed that all her little minions were gone. "Now look who's all alone." Glory was standing back up by this time. "Don't you know when to give up?" Buffy kicked her arm. She heard the bones snap. Buffy smiled. She liked winning this game.

"Everyone out. Spike, get the bazooka. Under the couch." Anya, Willow, Tara, and Giles obeyed. Xander seemed annoyed that she let Spike handle the big gun, but he did as he was told. Spike grabbed it and handled the machinery with ease. Glory begins to stand back up, clutching her broken arm.

"You want the honors?" Spike shifted back to his human mask.

"I told you to STAY DOWN." Buffy kicks Glory in the head one last time. Glory falls to the ground and Buffy walks back towards Spike. "Nah, I've had my fun. Now your turn… sweetie."

Spike raised the bazooka and aimed it straight at Glory's head.

"You guys are sick." She screamed. 

"Tell me about it." Buffy retorted. She grabs Spike and kisses him …hard. "Waste the bitch." 

"With pleasure." Spike pulls the trigger and he and Buffy run out the door just as parts of Glory go flying around the room.

********************************************

As Glory shattered to pieces and flew around the room, a strange energy hit Buffy. She felt stronger. And suddenly, more powerful. She shook it off as adrenaline. 

********************************************

A moment later, they came flying down the staircase and around the corner where her friends were waiting for them. 

"So, what happened?" Willow asked.

"Well, she's in pieces they won't be able to put back together for several hundred years. Right Spike?"

"Are you sure?" Xander looks at Spike with hatred.

"Well, we made sure." Right then the whole building exploded behind them.

"We overloaded the Bazooka and left it in the room full of Glory up there." Spike finished for her, quite pleased with his Slayer.

"But, But the bazooka…Why?" Xander pleaded. That was his favorite toy.

"It's worth it to know that she's scattered around in a million pieces. Isn't it? Come on, Xander. She's the embodiment of evil. Only this time, in human form. Still a God, but no God-like powers Will. No sucking the brains from the innocent."

"Oh, then I guess we didn't need that spell." Willow said disappointed.

"Look. We came over-prepared and, …we all lived." She looked at Spike. "Well as much as some of us are living. And I think I like that part. Yes. I definitely like winning without anyone good dying. Let's go home guys. Spike, you mind taking me?" She winked at him. 

"Nah, guess not. Let's go Bu-Slayer." Spike walked quickly to his bike. He was ready to be alone with Buffy again and finish that kiss from upstairs.

Buffy stopped, but Spike continues to walk. "See you tomorrow. Bye guys. Get a good night sleep. We all deserve it."

Spike yelled "Slayer, let's go." Buffy ran to catch up with him and hopped on his bike. They rode off.

"Something fishy's goin' on around here." Willow said to herself as they walked to Xander's car. _Buffy was eager to leave. Too eager. _She made a mental note to talk to Buffy about it in the morning as she got into Xander's back seat.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn was sitting in the passenger seat of the car. Her dad was driving. She was supposed to stay another few days, but something didn't feel right. –Since the Glory incident she was able to feel when evil was around. She wasn't sure why though. She figured it was a side effect of being the 'Key'.– All she knew was that something back home was wrong. So she convinced her dad to take her back early. They arrived at the house at about eleven. It was dark inside. Dawn knew Buffy was probably out patrolling or something. Her dad was worried.

"You gonna' be okay? It looks awful dark in there."

"Dad. I'll be fine. I'm fifteen and I bet Buffy's up stairs sleeping. See you later. Bye." She reached over and kissed him on the cheek before walking into the house. 

She locked the door behind her and dropped her stuff in the living room floor by the door. Then she walked upstairs and off to bed. She was more tired than she thought. She fell into a deep sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Spike and Buffy got back to her house about midnight. He parked in the driveway.

"Spike. I think you might want to park it in the garage, that way no one sees your bike, unless you plan on leaving to get home before dawn."

Spike kissed Buffy. –He was Spike to others, but when they were alone, he was more like William, his old poetic self.– "I'll put it in the garage. I don't want to leave you. Ever."

Buffy watched as he flexed his muscles to lift the garage door. _It seems so effortless when he does it. _He pushed the bike into it and then closed the door again. All without making a single sound. He walked up to Buffy and put his arm around her waist. They started walking up to the door. Spike felt something in Buffy's back pocket and pulled out the stake she was threatening him with earlier.

"Won't be needing this anymore." He said.

They reached the door and walked inside. Spike threw the stake into the living room. As soon as Buffy shut the door, she started kissing him. She shed her jacket and his and threw them onto a pile of stuff by the door, not caring what it was. He slowly pulled the other weapons out of her various hiding places. With each one he would say the same thing and throw it into the living room.

When all the weapons were back semi-close to the chest they belong in, Spike picked Buffy up with a single motion and ran up to her room. Buffy pulled her Spike to her once more, shutting the world out of their lives for the remainder of the evening. They had already had two hours of the night taken from them by Miss High and Mighty. But they had fun. Now it was her turn. 

She threw herself on him and wouldn't let go. They held each other in their bliss all night, never stopping to breathe. Every moment was dear. They cherished the time they had now, for they had lost so much not long ago.

"Spike. Don't leave me." 

"Never. My sweet. Never."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you continue to read the story. Thanks for the encouragement. Now on with the story…

Spike lay there wide awake, watching his angel sleep in his arms. Buffy had only been asleep for about an hour, so he thought he would let her stay that way awhile. Besides, she looked so peaceful when she slept.

Buffy slowly began to wake up but she didn't want to open her eyes and find it was all a dream. Then she felt him. His cold naked body laying right beside hers. But he felt so warm right beside her. He was holding her so close and she felt him caressing her hair. He had always loved her long blonde hair. She finally opened her eyes and found it was all true.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. …Did you sleep well?"

"You're still here?" Buffy said amazed. Most of the men she had been with always left her.

"I told you I would never leave you. Now you just lay right here. I'm going to go make you some breakfast."

"Just coffee please."

"Thanks. Because I can't really make anything else. …Well, anything that's edible." He kissed her forehead as he got out of bed. 

Spike starts looking for something and Buffy figures out what. "Here just put this on." She hands him a large comfortable looking bathrobe. 

"What about you?" He asked.

"Oh, I have another one." Buffy grabbed the silk one from her nightstand. "See." She put it on.

"Why do you have two robes? …One for company?" He added with his usual cocky grin.

"NO! …I bought the silk one and then my mom bought me the very large comfy one I gave you to wear. I didn't have the heart to take it back."

"Oh…I'll be right back." He promised her, giving her a quick kiss. And then he disappeared out of the room. Buffy sighed heavily looking after him. _Things were right now. Everything would be fine._

********************************************

Spike came down the stairs that lead to the kitchen, thankful that the kitchen didn't get sunlight until much later. Buffy's room on the other hand, she just kept dark. Thick curtains and everything. He figured it had to do with the unusual work hours of a Slayer. He began to sing as he descended the stairs and was unaware of the presence in the kitchen below him. He hadn't completely turned his senses back on yet. He was still basking in the little piece of heaven that was his and waiting for him upstairs. He started to move more quickly so he could join her again sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn was fixing coffee and she decided to make waffles. Well, she got them out of the freezer and put them in the toaster. That was her cooking. She must have learned from Buffy.

She sensed someone approaching, Buffy had taught her how to do that, but she wasn't sure who it was. Then she smelled vanilla, Buffy's favorite fragrance and turned around to see her sister. Instead she saw Spike, in her house, in a robe and she guessed not much else by the look on his face. 

She screamed. "BUFFY!" As loud as she could.

Spike finally noticed her and stood there frozen. Not sure what to do next. "Hey, lil' bit. Home early, eh?"

********************************************

Buffy heard her sister scream, but she didn't know what at. She ran down the stairs as quick as she could after making sure her robe was tight. Buffy made it downstairs to see Dawn staring at Spike. _Uh-oh. I'm in serious trouble._

"Dawn, stop screaming. Sit down. Let's talk." After several minutes of trying to coax Dawn into a chair, she finally sat down. Spike had finished preparing the coffee and brought both Dawn and Buffy a mug. He got the waffles out of the toaster for Dawn and gave them to her. Then he sat down next to Buffy with a cup of his own. He liked the warm temperature on a cold morning. Not that he was cold this morning, … He looked at Buffy smiling.

"Stop that. It's freaking me out. Spike you don't smile." Dawn was so confused. His goofy looks weren't helping much.

"Sorry." He said pouting. Then Buffy turned and kissed his little pouting lips and he started smiling again, this time somewhat more Spike-like and less William. 

"Don't do that Buffy. I thought you hated him?" Dawn asked astounded. 

"I never hated him. I just wouldn't let myself love him. –Boy, dying once or twice really does give you a new perspective on life." Buffy laughed slightly. Then she saw Dawn's face and got more serious. "Dawn. Do you want to know the truth?"

"Everything? For starters: When did this start?" She said pointing at her sister and Spike.

"Last night actually lil' bit?" Spike said smiling.

"I told you to stop that smiling. And last night? Why last night?" 

"Easy. Glory." Buffy simply stated, no emotion or anything.

"Glory. As in the lady, the God that made you … you die. What did SHE do? SHE'S dead!" Dawn huffed.

"Correction lil' bit. She WAS dead. …Well, actually I guess you are right. She died again last night."

"When Willow, with some help from the powers that be, brought me back, they had to make the balance between good and evil stay, well, …um…balanced."

"And the solution was. Buffy, the good. And Glory, the Bad." Spike said with some satisfaction. "Last night these two forces were to battle and tip the balance."

"I still don't get how this gets you two…well…um…involved." Dawn stated, emphasizing the last word.

"Well, when your not sure if your going to see the next day, you start to prioritize and what's first on that list is…" Buffy stated but Dawn cut her off.

"And I'm guessing that for you two is was se…" Spike cut her off.

"Wrong kiddo'. Love. The first thing that comes to mind when your life is on the line is love. True love, intoxicating love. Isn't that right Buff?"

Thinking about last night and earlier this morning. Buffy rubs his hand. "Umm, that's right William."

"William? Who the hell is that?" Dawn screeched, staring at Buffy and Spike's hands, not wanting to believe this.

"Sorry sweetie. It slipped out. …Dawn, that's Spike. That's the man he was and the man he's become." She stated smiling at her Spike.

Spike nodded. "That's my real name. But its…"

"Is something for Buffy only. I get it Spike. To me that's who you'll always be anyway." Dawn smiled trying to encourage them. They sounded so happy together. It was strange, but somehow she knew they belonged together. "So, does **everyone** know?"

"Well, uh, actually…" Buffy began. "No one but you. We didn't tell them last night. Thought better of it. They still don't trust my little vampire here." Buffy said as she leaned over and put her hand on his chest.

"Now my time for the questions. Dawn, why are you home early? And, does Dad know that you're here?" Buffy asked worried.

"I thought something was up, so I convinced him that I was homesick so I could find out what it was. I think I was a little late. …But, come to think of it…I guess there were a few things **up** last night, eh Spike." Dawn smiled knowingly at Spike and finished her tale. Short and sweet. It reminded Spike of the way Buffy tells stories. Buffy and Spike gave her a look to stop her little innuendoes. She decides to change the subject before being beat by the two strongest people in the world. "Now, what happened with Glory last night? I want details."

"That's my cue to leave." Buffy gets up. "I'm going to go take a shower. Be back later." She leaned over and kissed Spike, right on the lips. Dawn was still having trouble getting used to them. But she was happy for them. She always knew they would end up together. Buffy left and Dawn turned to Spike.

"Now. What happened and how did Buffy beat the little bi…" Spike cleared his throat.

"Dawn. You know Buffy doesn't like it when you talk like that."

"Grow up Spike. She's not here. And besides Glory is one."

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy walks into the Magic Box later that day with Dawn in tow. 

"Hey guys. Did anything weird happen last night?" Buffy was referring to the power surge that went through her after the fight that she hasn't been able to shake, but no one else understood.

"Yeah. We killed Glory. Do you have amnesia? Quick, Will call the hospital."

"Relax Xander. I know THAT happened, but did anyone else feel differently afterwards."

"Like what?" Giles suddenly began to worry about his Slayer.

"Well, after Spike" She tries to hide a smile, but Dawn sees it, "and I killed Glory, I felt this surge of power and energy go through by body. At first I thought it was the adrenaline of the fight, but I haven't been able to shake it since."

"Maybe that's because you're still thinking about it."

"Oh, I don't think that's the case." Dawn says with a smile facing Buffy. Buffy elbows her in the ribs. Dawn rubs her side from the force and Buffy laughs.

"Could you guys just research the fight and find out if anything was supposed to happen to the victor. I'm going to go work-out. Suddenly, I have a need to **punch** something." She shoots daggers with her glare at her sister.


	12. Chapter 12

After only a week with Spike, Buffy felt closer to him than she ever had to soldier-boy, or ever to the great poof. –She also noticed that the more he was around, the more she started to talk like him. 

Dawn told her that she finally understood what she was doing. She was sure that, at least for now, she was the only other person she wanted to tell. She was sure the Scoobies weren't ready for this. Especially Xander. He'd always been like an overprotective brother. And let's not even think about what Giles would do. She rather liked having Spike around… and not in the vacuum cleaner either. No, it was better to keep it a secret for now until they liked him more. –But it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to keep her hands off him, no matter where they were. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Hi guys" Dawn walks into the Magic Box and over to where Willow, Tara, and Xander are sitting researching the Glory fight. They still haven't found anything. Giles was worried he'd have to contact the Council before they could get the answers. Giles was off checking the inventory and Anya was at the register.

"Where's Buff?" Xander asked. 

"Patrolling, I think." Dawn really hated lying, but she knew that they would tell when they were ready. Besides, they were supposed to patrol before their 'date'. Plus she kind of liked being the only one in on their little secret. It made her feel needed and somewhat special. Xander seemed disappointed.

"She usually stops by first."

"I think she was…" Dawn stopped in mid-thought when someone very familiar, but unwanted, especially by Buffy, walked into the shop. Everyone got quiet, wondering why he was here.

"Hey guys. Where's Buffy? I need to talk with her."

"She's patrolling." Willow wasn't sure if her friend would want to talk with her ex, but she wasn't good at lying.

"Okay. See you later."

He left and everyone just stared after him.

"What is **he** doing here?" Dawn was thinking of what would happen if he found Buffy and Spike. _It didn't look good. For him, that is._


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy and Spike were finishing up patrol for the night. They were walking back towards her house, when they were attacked by four vampires. They split up and Buffy staked the first one easily. The second was stronger and took her more time. He picked her up and threw her onto the ground, jumping down on top of her. Spike looked over and noticed she was having some trouble. He finished off his two and ran over to help her. By the time he was bent over the vamp, Buffy had grabbed a tree branch that was on the ground and staked him. Dust. Spike wasn't expecting it and ended up falling on top of Buffy.

"Oh, No. A vampire."

"Slayer."

"Oh, please don't hurt me. I'm just a weak little girl."

"Don't worry. I have other plans." Spike leaned in and kissed her hard.

"How …'bout …we …go …to …your… place? …So …much …closer." She said between kisses.

"Works for me." Spike picked her up and carried her off in the direction of his crypt. 

********************************************

Buffy and Spike lay tangled in his sheets. Spike is caressing her hair and looking into her eyes. No words are interchanged, but they have a whole conversation with their eyes. Buffy reaches up and kisses him again. He pulls her closer. They hear the door to the crypt open. Buffy groans.

"Why now?"

Spike kisses her once more and then stands up. He searches for his pants, throws them on, and then walks into the other room. 

After a moment, Buffy starts looking for her clothes and notices they are strewn about all over the place. She sighs and looks at the floor by the bed. Spike's duster. He won't mind. Buffy gets out of bed and slides it on. She slowly buttons it enough to cover herself, while still showing as much of her skin as she can. _Spike would like that._


	15. Chapter 15

Spike walks into the 'living room' portion of his crypt. He feels as though he would kill whoever is there, human or demon, for pulling him away from His Slayer. Then he looked up, shocked to see who it was. But pretty set on killing him anyway. What was he doing here? 

That does it. He had her once and kept him from her before. He wasn't going to let him do it again. No matter how much pain he would be in. It would all be over when he saw her again.

"What do you want?"

"Buffy. Have you seen her?"

"Why would I tell you anything? You've hurt her before. I won't let you do it again."

"Won't let me? Who do you think you are? What makes you think you have the right?"

Buffy walked-in in time to hear his last comment. "No, the question is, what makes you think you have the right?"

Spike looked at her and smiled. "You look better than I do in that." He walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist, planting kisses down her neck. For a moment, they forgot about their company. He, in turn, didn't forget why he was here, Buffy. He walked over, grabbed Spike away from Buffy, and threw him across the room. Buffy, in turn, slapped him, sending him head-first into the wall. She ran over to Spike to check on him. Upon seeing he was fine, she turned back to the unwanted guest.

"Riley. What on earth are you doing? You could have killed him."

"That was the idea." He said while standing up.

"You walk out on me and hurt me. Then you come back and try to hurt me again. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you. I thought we should talk."

"No. I don't want to talk. I don't want to see you. I don't WANT you. … I have someone else now."

Spike wraps his arms tightly around Buffy's waist to give her strength. He knows this must be hard on her. But it's something she needs to do. Plus, he liked seeing soldier-boy's mouth drop.

"You mean. Him? You picked him over …over me?"

"He's twice the man you'll ever be. And HE loves me."

"I love you too. And he's a demon. An animal. He's incapable of love."

"Is that so. Then explain why he has always been here and everyone else who **says** they love me leaves. He didn't even leave when I **died**. He is my strength. And he isn't **scared** of what I am."

Riley stands there shocked. He can't believe HIS Buffy is actually dating Spike. Evil. Vampire. Don't mix with Slayer. His mind wanders back to what she had just said.

"You…you died?"

"Yes."

"W…when?"

"Fighting a battle **you** were supposed to be there to help me with instead of getting your life sucked out of you for fun. …Glory. Remember her."

"Oh." Riley's heart dropped. That was the reason she had left him. She was right but he didn't want to admit it.

"So, this …this monster. He's your boyfriend now?"

"No." Buffy states simply, not giving away her plan.

Spike looks at her questionably and somewhat disappointed. But he trusts her. Buffy sees the look and decides to expand on her statement. She turns to Spike.

"Sweetie, according to his philosophy you're some sort of animal. So what does that make me?" She smiles at him.

"Um… … …My …mate?"

"Exactly." She kisses him lightly on the lips.

Riley looks even more shocked. "But, don't vampires mate for …uh…eternity. That is, if they ever actually claim their mate."

"Exactly." Both Spike and Buffy say. Then Buffy turns and kisses him passionately. 

Without even looking away from Spike. "Would you mind shutting the door on your way out." 

Buffy goes back to kissing Spike. Spike starts to remove his duster from Buffy. Riley runs out angrily. _Why didn't someone warn me? Now they're going to get it._


	16. Chapter 16

Riley bursts into the magic shop. Anya looks up and notices he's not a customer, so she goes back to what she's doing. _No need in being nice if he isn't giving me money._ He walked over to the table were the Scoobies were assembled and slams his fist down on the table in front of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Willow asked without looking up.

"That she's with Him?"

"What?" Xander was just as lost as everyone else. Everyone but Dawn. _Uh, oh. She's going to kill him if he finishes that sentence._

"NO, don't." Dawn couldn't believe she was actually saying that out loud.

"Dawn. Do you know something your not telling us?" This time it was Giles, but everyone was thinking it.

Riley smiles slyly. "Dawn. You mean they don't know about Buffy's new …_lover boy_?"

Dawn flashed him a look that reminded him of the strength in the Summers girls. And what they are capable of. He figured he'd chance it anyway. After all, she doesn't have slayer strength.

"In that case. I think I'm going to enjoy this." Dawn moved over to him to try and get him to stop, but he softly pushed her aside. "I went looking for Buffy and decided I'd go question the little lost puppy you guys keep. And low-and-behold. Who do I find in his crypt? That's right your very own good little Slayer. Being not so good."

"Riley. Are you sure that's what you saw? They DO go patrolling together. Maybe Buffy stopped at his place when they were done before coming here to report." Willow asked hopefully, though she was somewhat suspicious of her friend's recent actions too.

Suddenly, the Magic Box doors come flying wide open and Buffy, followed by Spike, enter and she heads straight for Riley.

"What did you tell them?" 

Spike just stood back and watched. He loved to see his Slayer in action, especially if it was to beat up soldier-boy. 

"Only that you had a new bedfellow. A dead one at that." 

Buffy hit him repeatedly in the face. When she finally stopped, he ran into the training room to find something to stop his nose from bleeding. Everyone sat staring at Buffy. 

"Buffy? … … …Is it true? … …Are you and Spike…" Willow began.

Buffy takes a deep breath, expecting her friends to bombard her with questions, but no more came. She walked over to Spike and slipped her arm around his waist while saying, "Yeah. Spike and I are a couple. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, and I didn't want you to find out like that." She glances in the direction that Riley ran.

"But, Buffy…" Giles was still acting like she was his little girl. And she liked that most of the time. But this was up to her, not him, and she didn't need his approval.

"I love him." And with that the entire room got quiet. Buffy grabbed Spike and kissed him lightly on the lips. Even Spike was shocked that she did that right then. Then he got over his shock and kissed her back, more passionately this time.

"Buffy, you can't. He's evil. He doesn't have a soul, and he's a demon." Xander tried to plead some sense into his friend.

"Xander. What does any of that matter when I know that he loves me and is willing to do anything to save me?"

"But if he loses the chip?" He continued fighting his losing battle.

"I still couldn't hurt her and she knows that. I never could really." Spike spoke for the first time since they entered the shop. Then he started to nuzzle her neck, stopping to kiss the two small puncture wounds that now resided over her old scars. His mark.

"It was just a dance, right Spike?"

"Right." Spike kisses her again. At this point, Riley re-enters and sees Buffy still in Spike's arms.

On his way out the door, he stops by Xander.

"Watch him closely. The minute he screws up. Call me. Then you and I will have some real fun."

"Count on it."

He walks to the door and exits slowly, not looking back.


	17. Chapter 17

"I tried to stop him. Really I did." Dawn was sorry that she had failed to keep the only actual secret her sister ever told her.

"Dawn, it's not your fault. He just wanted to hurt me. It's alright. I promise. I don't blame you. I know you would have stopped him if you could."

"Come here, Little Bit." Spike pats a spot on the couch between Buffy and him. Dawn walks over and sits down. Buffy and Spike both put their arms around her and hug her.

"Its okay. Everything's fine. I mean, they may not like Spike right now, but that really doesn't matter, does it? All that matters is that he's part of the family now." With that Buffy looks at Spike hoping he wouldn't mind what she said.

"That's right. We're one, big, happy family. … …Well, …most of the time anyway." He smiles back at Buffy and then gives Dawn a kiss on her forehead.

Buffy couldn't help but smile at her dysfunctional, but very special family full of misfits. A Slayer, a Lovesick Vampire, and a ball of energy that opens portals to the unknown realms of the universe. But they were all she had now, and that made them her greatest treasure. An idea pops into her head.

"Dawn, I was wondering if you would mind if Spike moved in? …That is, …if he wants too." 

"No, not at all. It'll be like having double the protection, and double the fun."

"Buffy? Are you sure you want this?" Buffy knew he was wondering if it was her way of getting Riley back for his little stunt and he didn't want to push their relationship and mess things up.

"I'm sure."

"Besides, it's like your living here already. You spend every day over here practically." Dawn was excited about the idea of having an actual family again. She knew that she and Buffy needed him as much as he needed them.

"Okay, Little Bit. How 'bout we go pack? If you're so anxious to get me over here, then you get to help."

"Fine, as long as we can take the Jeep. I don't think your stuff will fit on that bike of yours, not that I don't like it. But it's not exactly feasible, is it?"

"I don't suppose so. … …Come on. Let's go before it gets too late."

Buffy, Spike, and Dawn walk out and towards the car for a new beginning. Dawn finally has a family again. And as weird as it may be to others, it was perfect for her life and filled with love. She caught herself thanking the monks that created her for her life now.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: In response to my latest review, I'm sorry that the chapters have become shorter. I wrote this story as one long piece, but decided to cut it into chapters for the purpose of posting it. The way the chapters are divided seemed like the most logical course of action at the time. 

Back in LA:

"Angel. I think you need to see this. It's **Extremely** important!" Wesley yells from around the pile of books surrounding the top of his desk. He is the middle of researching a recent case when he stumbles upon a prophecy in one of his books.

Angel walks into the room. "In for a bit of light reading I see." Wesley doesn't even smile. Angel straightens up. _This IS important._ "What is it? Did you find out about the new demon in town? How do I kill it?" 

"No. Something worse. I…I…believe it's a …pro…prophecy about…um…the slayer…uh… I mean… um…Buffy."

"Buffy?" Angel slumps into the chair facing his former desk looking at Wesley in amazement. "What is it?" 

"It seems that she is to battle –and I quote –with a creature unlike all others. The outcome is unclear, but the battle isn't to be fought alone."

"The Scoobies? They're actually mentioned this time?"

"Not exactly. Here. Read what I mean." Wesley hands him the book. After a moment of looking over the text, Angel responds.

"Um, Wes, I know I'm over two hundred, but I never learned to read Latin."

"Oh, yes of course. Sorry." He hands him the paper he's been writing the translation on. 

"The warrior of the light will fight a creature unlike all others. The outcome uncertain, she must join with a warrior of the darkness recently turned towards the light. Here they will discover their fates as they find the strengths within and without." Angel looks up from the paper. "Why are they always so vague? Is this all of it?"

"So that people won't know what's to come. You must discover that on your own. And no. It's not all. That's all I've uncovered so far." 

"What do you suppose it means?"

"My guess is that Buffy is going to fight another apocalypse and a 'warrior of the darkness' will help. That could mean a vampire, in that case you."

"Me?"

"Well you have recently turned towards the light. Unless there's something you're not telling us."

"I have to tell Buffy. Finish that as fast as possible. I want to leave tonight."


	19. Chapter 19

Buffy is laying on the couch next to Spike and Dawn is sitting on the chair in the living room. They are watching TV and enjoying the quiet evening off. 

"Popcorn Anyone." Dawn's stomach starts making noises.

"Nibblet. If you're hungry, I'll go fix something." Spike starts to move Buffy to get up, but Dawn stops him.

"No. I just want a snack. I'll be right back. I think I can manage putting the popcorn in the microwave by myself. Just stay here. Besides," indicating Buffy. "I think she's asleep." Spike looks down at the sleeping woman on him and smiles. _She really needed the night off. Good thing the Scoobies went patrolling tonight. …True, I love watching her fight, and fighting by her side, but I think I love having her in my arms more, especially when she is at peace. …And I'm turning into a bigger ponce than Peaches. _Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Dawn yells as she's walking from the kitchen to the door. The Scoobies were supposed to stop by after they were done or if they needed any help tonight. She was looking forward to seeing everyone happy. But when she opened the door, she was about ready to pass out from surprise. 

"Um…hello. Is Buffy here?"

"A…An…Angel. What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with Buffy?"

Dawn begins talking louder so that Spike will hear. "Angel. …Angel what do you need to talk with Buffy about?"

Upon hearing his grandsire's name, Spike jumps up, almost throwing Buffy off the couch. He begins whispering to her to get her to wake up, but doesn't want Angel to find him with her.

"Buffy, Luv. Wake up now. You have company. Wake up my sleeping beauty." Still nothing. So he decided to kiss her. _–Hey it worked for Sleeping Beauty. –Man, I've been spending too much time with Nibblet._ Well, that woke her up alright. 

"Buffy. There's someone here that wants to see you, but I don't think I should be here when he comes in…" 

Angel walked into the room cutting him off and Buffy lightly shoves him to sit at the other end of the couch. Dawn comes running in behind him and looks at Buffy apologetically.

"Buffy. What is Spike doing here?" Angel looks at Spike with disgust. 

"Spike? What is he doing here? …He…um…he helps me …uh…patrol sometimes. Yes, that's it. We were patrolling earlier and just got back home." 

"Spike? Spike patrols with you?" Angel didn't like the idea of Buffy, HIS Buffy, walking around late at night in the deserted streets of Sunnydale with the most vicious vampire in the world since Angelus. 

"Yeah, I do. You got a problem with that Soul Boy?"

"Actually, I do."

"Too bad." Spike added with his usually cocky smile. 

"Guys, could we please get back to the matter at hand? Now Angel, yes, Spike and I do work together, but that's not the issue. What is this prophecy you called about?"

"Well, Wesley can explain it better than I can, but basically it's about a warrior of the light, a.k.a. you, joining with a warrior of the darkness who recently turned towards to the light to defeat the newest evil in town."  
" Sounds familiar. Anything else?"

"This creature is supposed to have the powers of a God and something about the ultimate battle for the world. The source also said that the two warriors would find hidden strengths within and without, whatever that means. Wesley can't translate it better than that."

"Buffy. That **does** sound very familiar." Dawn interrupted the vampire. "It kinda' sounds like a recent fight you were in. Maybe you should call the others."

"Right. Angel, Spike can I trust you two to behave while I phone Giles." Buffy starts to walk into the kitchen and stops. "On second thought, Dawn watch them carefully." 

Buffy gives one last look at Spike telling him to behave himself and then leaves. Angel and Spike stand there staring at each other for several minutes. Finally Dawn breaks the silence. 

"Angel, didn't you say something about Wesley? Where is he?"

"Oh, he's waiting in the car."

"Why don't you go get him? There's no since in him waiting out there until Giles and the gang gets here."

Angel reluctantly leaves. He still doesn't trust Spike alone in the Summers' house, especially the part about Buffy not minding he was there. _This doesn't look good. Something strange is happening. I just don't know what. Yet._

"Spike, you really should be nice to him."

"Why? He's never nice to me and he doesn't even know me. I know exactly what he is."

"Just try. For Buffy. I don't think she needs to deal with the two of you constantly at each other's throats, especially if this is something new, which I don't think it is. But that's besides the point."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Just forget it. I'll tell everyone what I mean when Giles arrives."

Buffy enters. "What did I miss?" She looks around the room and then at Spike. "Where's Angel? Did you stake him? I thought I told you to behave yourself!" 

"Relax, the poofer went outside to get his watcher wanna-be. He'll be right back."

"I'm going to go make snacks. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Dawn exits leaving Buffy and Spike alone to talk.

"You know this is going to be hard?" 

"Yeah. I know? I still don't know what he's going to say. I think I'm scared."

"Why? He wouldn't do anything to you. He's obsessed with you Buff?"

"I know. That's why I'm scared. Think about it. How would you feel if the woman you thought you loved was in love with your greatest enemy?"

"I'd probably kill him. Anything for you Luv."

"See. That's what I mean. I don't want you in a dusty pile. I want you here with me." Buffy walks over and kisses him, then the door opens and they separate quickly. 

Wesley and Angel enter the room. Wesley is carrying a large stack of books and Angel is carrying a few notebooks. Wesley looks from Buffy, to Spike, back to Buffy, to Angel, and then back to Buffy.

"Well, hello Buffy. Spike?"

"Hey stuffed—shirt."

"Spike behave."

"Uh, Buffy. This is everything that I've collected so far. Do you have somewhere where I can put this stuff?"

"Uh. Sorry. Here. In here. You can put everything on the table." She leads Angel and Wesley to the dining room where Dawn has already placed snacks and even a few packets of blood for Buffy's "knights in shining armor" –_more like knights in leather coats. What was it with Master Vamps wearing leather. Or being in love with Buffy for that matter. They certainly do have a lot in common. _Dawn was trying, but failing, to keep from laughing at them.

"What's all this?" Angel asks looking at the array of items in front of them. Then, picking up a packet of blood. "When did you start stocking blood in this house?" 

"It's for me." Spike said grabbing the bag from Angel and sinking his teeth into it.

"You keep blood? For Spike? Why?" 

"For when he comes over" then quickly Dawn adds "after patrolling with Buffy. Our warriors need to keep up their strength you know."

"Warrior? Spike?"

"Yes. He is very helpful. He helped us defeat Glory the night Buffy died. And he has continued to protect us all. Even while Buffy was dead. We've come to trust him with our lives, or at least I have." Spike, now finished with the blood, smiles at Dawn. 

"Thanks Nibblet." 

"Dawn's right." Buffy added trying not to give too much away. "Spike has earned our trust and my respect. You should do the same. He's not the man you once knew."

"You're right. He's not. He's a vampire. Did you forget that?"

"So are you."

"But that's different. I…" The door rings interrupting Angel. 

"Angel. Just cut it out. Giles is here. We need to get back to work." Buffy leaves to get the door. After a moment she re-enters followed by Giles, Willow, Xander, Tara, and Anya.

"Buffy, what's so import…" Xander stops in mid-sentence when he sees Angel standing in front of him. "Buff, why's he here?"

"Xander. It's all right. He's here to help. He's the one that discovered the prophecy I spoke about."

Willow whispers to Buffy. "So he knows about you know who?" She pointed to Spike who was standing in the opposite corner.

"Yes, Willow. I know that Spike has been helping you, but I still don't trust him."

"How did you…"

"Vamp ears. Remember."

"Oh. Sorry. Forgot." 

"Angel. What is it that you found exactly?" Giles was tired of talking about his Slayer and her Vampire lovers. 

"Actually, it was Wes here that discovered it." To Wesley, "Why don't you tell 'em?"

"Alright." 

Wesley stands up and picks up his packet of papers. He searches for several minutes through his papers to find where he would like to begin. 

"Well, from what I can tell, it seems that Buffy must save the world yet again with the help of this mysterious dark warrior."

"Why would she work with a 'dark warrior' again?" Xander said eyeing both Spike and Angel with malice. "Doesn't she do enough of that right now?'

"It says that the warrior has recently turned to the good side, or the 'light'. A battle is to be waged with a creature unknown to the rest of the world, but close to the warriors. This is basically the ultimate fight between the two forces of this world. Good and evil. All battles after this one are circumstantial for the outcome of this particular battle sets the end for the losing power." After a slight pause. "I think we all see the significance of this meeting now." 

Wesley sits back down, partially hiding behind his books. Everyone stands there thinking for a moment when Dawn's original thought comes back to her.

"Hey guys. Think about it. What does this sound like to y'all? I think it's already been won."

"How can that be? I wasn't here!" Angel suddenly didn't like the idea of Buffy fighting this thing by herself. _But how could she have? The prophecy said we must join forces._

"What do you mean?" Anya was saying what everyone was thinking but they still gave her their usual 'how inappropriate' looks. 

"Well," Angel continues. "The prophecy said that she had to join forces with a warrior of the dark turned to the light…"

Dawn cuts him off. "Exactly. It never said that warrior was you Angel. It could always have been someone else." Dawn, and everyone else looks over at Spike. Slowly Angel follows their lead and finds himself staring at the one demon he truly hates in this world.

"Spike? It couldn't be? He's not GOOD!!! HE'S a DEMON!"

"Angel. How many times do we have to tell you that he's changed?" 

"I don't believe it!" 

"It makes total sense." Buffy hadn't heard his last comment. She was staring at Spike with what Angel suspected was respect, maybe even gratitude. _Maybe he had changed. Buffy never would have looked at him so trusting unless…No I won't think that. There's no way Buffy would have feelings for Spike? No way at all!_

"Buffy. What are you talking about? I know that I'm not a part of your Scooby Gang here, and I'm not even your watcher, but can I have an explanation?" Wesley was back on his feet again.

"About a week ago, while Dawn was visiting my father, Spike, the Scoobies, and I fought Glory –again. I won, and Glory's toast. The story goes that the victor would determine the fate of the future world. Spike helped me to kill her."

"Who's Glory?"

"A God, from another dimension. She was trying to use Dawn to open the portal that would open the door to her world and unleash Hell-on-earth the first time we fought. She died, but so did I."  


"You died? When? And what are you doing back?" This was all very interesting to Wesley, but Angel didn't seem so amused. He was worried.

"Yeah. It was about five weeks ago. I didn't stay that way for long though. After about a week with me in the ground and no other Slayer called, the gang started to worry. –The watcher's council had no idea though. They still think that I never died. –Willow had this strange dream one night and decided to bring me back. The Powers That Be and Willow combined forces and here I am. I guess they didn't think I was finished with my job yet."

"Wait Buffy. You said the first time you fought her you died? Then you said you killed her a week ago? How is that possible?" Angel didn't want this creature to be back if she could kill Buffy again.

"Angel, haven't you learned yet that anything can happen in Sunnydale? I mean, it IS the Hellmouth." Angel didn't answer. "Well. When Willow brought me back, Glory was brought back so we could settle this thing between us. That's were the whole 'to the victor goes the world' thing came in. I won, so world stays good, but evil still exists. Only I don't think it's as strong now. I seem to have an easier time fighting." 

"Buffy. Tell them about the side-effects." Willow whispered.

"Willow. I don't want to mention it." Buffy whispered back.

__

Too late. "What side-effects? Buffy what's wrong?" Angel wouldn't let this go and she knew it.

"Its nothing. I just get a little bit of a powerful adrenaline rush when I fight now."

"A little rush. Come on Buf-Slayer. Don't be so modest. You're on fire out there when you fight." To Angel with praise for HIS Slayer. "Last night she took out an entire vamp nest by herself. I was there but she didn't even need me. There were like twenty of them and I think she finished the fight in no more than ten or fifteen minutes tops."

"Buffy. Do you know what's causing it?" Wesley loved this. _So many questions still left to answer. Research time. I've missed being here with this group. There was always something going on in Sunnydale. Never a dull moment. As opposed to LA that was just crawling with movie stars and lawyers. Nothing my studies could help with, but here they are needed._

"I don't know. They've been researching it for the past week, but still no luck. It seems that not many people knew about Glory. She did a good job hiding in Ben."

"What?"

"Never mind. Long story. Another place. Another time. –Hey, research crew. I think I'm going to go patrol some. It's still early. Be back later." 

Buffy exists. She re-enters in a moment with her jacket on and a stake in each hand. She tosses one to Spike and leaves again. Spike turns to Angel and smiles, then he follows Buffy. He had thought that she would patrol alone tonight. _Oh well._ He wanted to be alone with her some tonight anyway.Angel leaves a few minutes later.


	20. Chapter 20

Buffy and Spike had been good all night, mainly because they could both sense that Angel was following them. After Angel returned, earlier than Buffy and Spike, Giles convinced him that he and Wesley should stay with him because he had more room. That and he didn't want any of the PTB's warriors dead by morning. And he knew that if Angel tried to do anything to Spike, he would be dust in a matter of minutes. 

So there they were, alone in the living room, snuggled up against one another, too tired to even go upstairs and off to bed. It had been a long day for them all. 

********************************************

Dawn walks downstairs to get a snack and sees her sister and her best friend sleeping peacefully. She grabs the throw blanket from off of the chair in the corner and covers them both with it. She checks to make sure the curtain is closed in the living room before leaving. Then she turns and heads into the kitchen grinning. 

__

Finally some excitement of the normal perspective this time. Angel is going to die when they slip up. Oh, well. It will be fun to see anyway. Dawn had never really liked Angel –_though technically I've never known him, _but from what the monks left in her mind, _he wasn't a guy to be liked, not even when he was all soulful and stuff._ _He treated everyone like little kids, even Buffy who could, and has, kick his ass. _


	21. Chapter 21

Bbrriiinnggg! The sound of the phone woke Giles. After stumbling down the stairs and tripping into the kitchen, he sees Angel, standing in his kitchen, talking on his phone.

"Yes. I see. …I'll tell everyone what you saw. Thanks. …Oh. And get some rest. I know how much these things take a toll on you. … … …I know. I know. I'll be safe. You too. Bye." Angel hangs up the phone and turns around to face Giles. "Sorry. I didn't think you were up. That was Cordy. She had a vision. We need to call Buffy." 

Angel picks the phone back up and begins to dial her number before Giles has had the time to process the information. _First coffee. Then thinking._ Giles walks to the coffee pot and starts the machine. He retrieves a mug from the cupboard, then he stops when he hears Angel speaking.

"Buffy. It's Angel."

…

"I know. And I'm sorry. But it's important. Cordy had a vision."

…

"No. Not usually. I think you need to get over here quickly."

…

"Should I call the others?"

…

Angel hung up his end of the line and walked back into the living room, leaving Giles standing alone in the kitchen. 

"Angel. Do you drink coffee?" _It's only polite to ask. Though Vampires usually drink blood. But Spike eats all sorts of things, so maybe Angel does too._

"I didn't know you did. But sure. I'll take some."

"Just because I'm British doesn't mean I only drink tea. Besides. Buffy got me addicted. But, if were sticking with clichés, don't vampires drink blood, not coffee."

"I didn't mean anything by it. And vampires can drink other things too you know." _And let the fun begin._


	22. Chapter 22

Buffy hears the phone ringing and jumps up off of the couch, making sure not to disturb Spike, but he woke up anyway. She runs to the phone and picks it up, very angry that her sleep was just interrupted. 

…

"Angel? Do you even know what time it is?"

…

"Oh. No. Those aren't a good thing, are they?"

…

"Fine. I'll be there in a moment."

…

"No. Let's wait until a **decent** hour before calling them. Bye." 

Buffy hung up the phone. She walks back over to the couch to see Spike sitting up.

"I tried not to wake you."

"I always wake up when you leave."

"Oh."

"Who was that?"

"Angel."

"Oh." Spike gets uncomfortable at the sound of his grand-sire's name. 

"He said Cordy called with a vision. I need to go over to Giles' house. Would you mind staying here with Dawn?"

"Nah. I think the sun's up anyway. It'd be safer for me to stay here. Besides, Angel would ask questions."

"Right." At the mention of his name, Buffy gets uncomfortable this time. She wishes she could tell him, but what would she say. _Oh, Angel. I don't love you anymore. Not only that, but I think that your unlife-long enemy is my true love. Oh, and also, we're living together._

"I guess I have to go. See you later. Bye." Buffy stands back up and kisses Spike before she grabs her jacket and leaves. 


	23. Chapter 23

"What did she say? What is this new evil we are to face?" Buffy asked.

"Well. All she saw was a huge room, brightly lit with candles and crimson everywhere. And a staircase leading into the darkness. There were these little demon-y –her words, not mine –creatures in robes, almost like monks or something that were chanting. Then she saw us fighting this huge battle in the house and blood. Lots of blood." Angel answered.

"Why can't the Powers be a little more clear? Would it really kill them to give a little bit bigger hint on what's to come? We ARE the good guys."

"Buffy. You know as well as I do, that they must keep things as balanced as possible or else there is no battle at all."

"Fine. Let's think. Who could they be?" Then Buffy has an epiphany. "Did you say demon-y creature in robes?"

"Yeah." 

"Glory's minions. Of course. …What are they up to now?"

"Buffy. I believe that's what we're supposed to find out."_ Research time_, Giles thinks. "Let's call everyone for a research session. Buffy, continue to think about what we already know about them."

"Maybe they're trying to find a way to bring her back. Was the house big and gaudy?"

"I think so. Cordy said that it looked huge and maybe somewhat gothic. Especially with the candles and everything."

"It has to be Glory then. Why won't they just give up? Now. Where can they be? Big, gaudy, gothic house in Sunnydale…"

"My old mansion! Of course. From what you've told me about Glorificus, it sounds right up her alley."

"So we go tonight then. I'll round up the troops. Giles, you and Wesley stay here and work on ways to stop them. If need be that is. They shouldn't be too hard to control though. They're fairly scrawny creatures. We just need to keep them from completing their mission. I'll see you later." Buffy leaves. She wanted to get back home and into bed. She could call everyone later on. It was still early.

********************************************

Later that night: Giles, Wesley, Angel, Buffy, Spike, Willow, and Xander are standing around Giles' house waiting for Buffy to finish loading them with weapons. Anya and Tara volunteered to stay with Dawn for the evening. (Angel is still having trouble with the whole Spike being aloud in the fight business. He also thinks something is going on that he doesn't know about, but has no evidence as of yet.) After they finish receiving their weapons, they head out.

********************************************

Walking up to the mansion minutes later:

"Buffy. Are you sure we can handle these guys? Cordy sounded worried."

"I told you already. We've fought them before. They aren't who we should be worrying about. It's Glory if they do bring her back. I imagine that she'll be pretty mad at me for killing her, so let's stop them before they get started. 'Kay?"

"Fine. But I don't like this."

"Just trust her, you big whelp. You're beginning to sound like this guy." Spike points to Xander. 

Xander glares at the two vampires. _Why do they have to come? What's with Buffy and Vamps anyway? Isn't she supposed to kill them, not sleep with them?_

"Guys. Can we get a move on it. I don't want to spend all night here. Do you?" Buffy asked, looking pointedly at Spike, lifting her eyebrow suggestively. He smirks suggestively at her in response.

"No. We're coming. Spike, Angel, can you finish this after the fight?" Wesley tried to be the voice of reason.

Giles just shakes his head. _Wesley has no right trying to control those two. Kinda' funny to see him try though._


	24. Chapter 24

They arrive at the mansion and stop out front. After taking in the sights, and reliving the memories they've all had there, Buffy leads the way inside. Spike speeds up and starts walking next to Buffy. They get to the door ahead of everyone else, pause and say I love you with the look they give one another, but without words, before entering with everyone in tow. 

Twenty, maybe thirty demon monks standing in a circle. _No problem, we can take them. They're weak. _A big whirling tunnel of light, pulsating and throbbing in the background. _Not so good. A Bit more difficult. And what is **that** thing? _Buffy stares at the center and sees a variety of strange creatures, almost dreamlike, walking towards them. 

"Run!" 

Everyone separates and begins fighting off the monks. Buffy keeps glancing at the portal and sees the creatures are getting closer. She can see them more clearly now. _This can't be right. I must be seeing things._ Right in front of her is a small band of mythological creatures, like something from ancient Greece._ Monsters I can fight. But how do you kill non-existent beings? Or at least beings that don't exist in this realm. So Greek Myths were based on fact. Funny, isn't it. …Right Buffy, that's what you should be concentrating on. Focus._ The first one out is a Minotaur (half bull, half man), then come two Centaurs (half horse, half man), followed by a Cyclops (one eyed humanlike creature), and a Sphinx (winged lion with woman's face and serpent's tail). Three Stymphalian Birds (large crane-like birds that love eating humans) exit flying above the Sphinx, guarding her. After a moment a few little Satyrs (half goat, half man) exit the portal. Then they turn and chant in what Buffy thinks must be Greek. Then the portal disappears.

"That's not our beloved Glorificus. What happened?" The monks scatter, leaving Buffy and the rest to the creatures that exited the portal.

"Willow. What was that?" 

"Buffy, watch out!" Willow points behind her friend. 

Buffy turns around and guts a Centaur.

"Wills, you and Xander get out and get back-up. NOW!" Willow glances at her friend and then does as she's told, dragging Xander along with her.

Spike is attacked by the little Satyrs, all five at once. They tend to stick together. After finishing them off, he turns to see Buffy fighting the big one with the large horns (Minotaur). The Sphinx hisses something and the Bird-like creatures start to leave. Angel chases after them. Spike figures Buffy will be fine and leaves the room to help Angel. _Why do I care what happens to that Bloke? Buffy would want me too, that's why. Bloody 'ell._ _I'm beginning to sound like the great poofer himself._

Giles and Wesley are busy fighting off the Cyclops.

Buffy grabs the knife from behind her back, the one stuck in her belt, and throws it at the Centaur charging her. Right between the eyes. It falls down. Dead in its tracks. She smiles to herself and continues to battle the strange horned thing. Hit. Block. Block. Hit. It stumbles. Here's her chance. She grabs the sword she dropped earlier and plunges it into the creature. She leaves it on the ground with the sword still in it and charges the Sphinx. She starts to fly away. _I'll fix that._ She runs over to where Willow dropped her crossbow, before running, and picks it up, aims and fires. The Sphinx falls down and hits the chandelier on its way. Buffy hears the glass slice the skin as it falls. Broken, bloody, glass lands on the floor surrounding it. She turns to leave and …


	25. Chapter 25

"BUUUFFFYYYY!" Spike runs over to her with all his remaining strength and catches her as she falls. Pulling the Sword out of her stomach with one hand, while supporting her with the other, he chops off the creature's head and slices it down the center. The Minotaur falls down dead. He looks down at her and bloody tears well up in his eyes. He sinks to the floor cradling her in his arms.

Angel comes running in. "What happen…" He stops dead in his tracks. In front of him is his greatest enemy hovering over his love. His bloody love. "Oh, my God." He runs over and tries to take Buffy from Spike, but he won't let go. 

"Don't touch her. I've got her. Get something to stop the bleeding." Angel looks dumbfounded at the shred of a man left sitting on the ground before him. Spike looks back down at his dying Buffy. "Don't leave me. I can't do this without you. You have to come back to me. … …A hospital." To Angel. "Help me get her to a hospital." 

Buffy reaches up and grabs him. With all her remaining strength she whispers so softly that even Angel, with his vampire senses, can't even hear her "No. I'm ready. I have lived now. I can die happy, here in your arms. The arms of my soul mate." Then she reaches up to kiss him, but looses consciousness before their lips meet. Spike looks up to Angel fighting back tears. 

"Where's a room? Help me get her to a room."

"Spike, she needs a hospital."

"She doesn't want one. She says she's ready. Just help me up."

"No. We're getting her to a hospital, Now!"

"NO! I Will Not Let You DO That. We WILL Respect Her Wishes. Even if it kills us. She wants this. I Will NOT let you take that away from her." 

Spike gets to his feet and starts to carry her upstairs. Angel follows, still not sure what to do. _What's gotten into him? He's never cared for anyone, let alone a Slayer. What happened? …Maybe he really has changed._


	26. Chapter 26

They reach a room in the west wing of the mansion. Angel opens the door and Spike takes Buffy into the room and lays her on the bed. 

"Bandages. I need some bandages. At least let's get this bleeding stopped."

"Downstairs. There should still be a first-aid kit in the kitchen down there."

Spike exits quickly and Angel sits down on the bed next to Buffy.

"My dear, sweet Buffy. What have I done? I'm not your protector anymore, am I? I guess no one will be now. But Spike, he was there for you when I wasn't. Why? Why did I leave you? If I had stayed, this wouldn't have happened. You would still be alive. Now look at you, in my old house, dying on my bed. Why now? Why here?" A single tear rolls down his cheek.

Spike runs down the stairs, still trying to keep from losing control in front of Angel. He reaches the bottom and turns abruptly, slipping on the blood covering the floor. 

Blood from both the creatures and Buffy. HIS Buffy. _Never. Never again. I can't look at blood again. I'll think of her. I'd rather die first. Waste away to nothing before I touch that stuff again._

He wheels back around and sees the creature that stabbed her lying on the floor in the pieces he cut it into. Suddenly, that's not enough. 

He walks back over to it and picks the sword back up and begins stabbing it more. Over and over again. He just keeps cutting and slicing, hoping that it will bring Buffy back. _Buffy. I have to get back to her._ _I can't survive without her. Not now._

He runs to the kitchen, rummages through the cabinet, finally finds the kit, grabs it, and runs back up the stairs, using his newfound strength of anger and pain. 

Torture, that's what it is. Worse than actual torture. _Even Angelus' torture sessions would be better than this._ He runs faster and faster up the stairs. He must make it back before she leaves him for good. _There's so much I have to say still. She can't leave without knowing…_


	27. Chapter 27

Buffy begins to shiver from the loss of blood and starts to stir in her sleep. She opens her eyes slowly and looks around. She sees a dark figure in the corner.

"Spike?"

"No. It's alright Buffy. It's me. Angel. Your safe now."

"Where's Spike?" Confusion mars Angel's face. 

"He went to get bandages." 

"Don't want them. Just get Spike. Want to talk to him."

"But Buffy…" Angel is confused. _Why would she prefer Spike right now than me, her love?_

"GO. I Want Spike!"

"Why? Buffy he's…"

"Angel. Don't!"

"Fine. I'll look for him."

********************************************

Angel leaves and sees Spike running up the stairs.

"She wants to see you. Be careful…" Spike starts to walk into the room. "Oh, and Spike."

"Yeah."

"Be nice. She's dying in there."

"I will. I don't want her upset."

"Why?"

"Why do you care? Just bugger off." He opens the door and is about to enter when Angel calls him back.

"Why are you here?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why are you here? With Buffy? What do you want with her?"

"None of your damn business." He walks into the room and shuts the door.


	28. Chapter 28

"Buffy, Luv. I'm here. Your William is right here."

Spike walks over to the bed and sits down gently. He carefully lifts up her shirt to dress the wound. He stops and stares at the dried blood all over her and starts to wash it off. _Well, Spike, old Boy, this is what you always wished for. How does it feel? The Slayer is going to die in front of you. Couldn't be happier, right?_ A single, bloody tear starts to fall down his face. Then another. Then another. He tries desperately to control them, but they keep falling.

__

Have you ever seen a Vampire cry? It's not a pretty sight. They don't shed tears like humans, they aren't supposed to cry. …Why is he crying? He doesn't have a soul, he shouldn't feel these emotions. …He loves me, that's why. Every bloody tear that streaks that angelic face is for me. Because he loves me with his complete being, and I'm leaving him. I have too. It's my destiny. I must die. It is the job of the Slayer. We knew this when we first began. Why is it that hard? Buffy floats above her body looking down at her former self and her true love. _Not yet. I won't leave him yet._

She forces herself to wake up.

"Spike." 

"Buffy." Spike pulls her closer to him, cradling her in his strong embrace.

"I love you with all of my being. You know that right?"

"Of course I do." Spike kisses Buffy one last time, then she leaves him for good. "I love you more than you will ever know."

Her body goes limp in his hands and he falls back down on the bed, pulling her closer and closer to him, helplessly trying to give her strength and warmth that will bring her back. His tears grow larger and deeper. More and more of his blood falls in tear-like form, trickling down his face and slowly falling on his beloved. His tears begin to fall on her still open wound and their blood mixes slowly. The huge gash on her stomach slowly begins to heal with each tear that touches it.

He doesn't notice the door close and a silent figure walk back to the place of the battle.


	29. Chapter 29

Buffy wakes up in a large white bed, covered in black roses. She glances around furiously, looking for someone familiar.

"He's not here."

"Who are you?"

"I am your guide. That is all you need to know."

"Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are?"

"Well, I was in Angel's mansion and then…" She looks down at her stomach. The bloody gash is still there, though she feels no pain. "Am I dead?"

"Yes and No."

"What?"

"Your body is currently dead, but your spirit is very much alive."

"Okay. That's strange. Can you please tell me where I am now? You are supposed to be my guide."

"Yes."

"Well, where am I?" She is beginning to get ticked off at whoever this is.

"You are in the waiting room."

"What am I waiting for?"

"I don't know. Only they know."

"They? Who?"

"The Time Keeper and her brother The Balance."

"Oh. …Still don't know who they are."

"You will find out soon enough. In the mean time, can I get you anything?"

"Yes. Out of here."

"I forgot. The Slayer isn't very patient, is she? The others were though."

"What others?"

"The ones before you."

"Slayers? You've met the other slayers."

"No."

"But, you said the ones before me. They were slayers, too, weren't they?"

"On Earth, yes, the other warriors of the light were considered 'slayers', but I'm afraid you are one of a kind."

"What?"

"Oh my. You didn't know."

"Know what?"

"My, my. They forgot a lot, now didn't they?"

"Who?"

"Everyone."

"Will you explain?"

"There is a chosen one…"

"Yes, I've heard this before. There is a chosen one from every generation…"

"Wrong."

"What?"

"There is only one chosen one, for all generations. The Time Keeper has written that one Slayer exists in all time, to be called forth when needed and to live until the world is safe from evil. You, Buffy Anne Summers, are the only Slayer. The others were not worthy of the title, though your precious council took it upon themselves to chose the 'slayer' for each generation. That is why others were easily beaten."

"If I am the only Slayer, why am I here, and dead? The world is not anywhere near safe yet."

"The Balance and The Time Keeper have to see that they chose wisely. They have one final test to complete. That will determine your fate. So, for now, we wait."


	30. Chapter 30

AN: In response to the review by SinisterChic Heather Martin, do you really think I would kill her off after I got them together. Just keep reading. It gets better. 

"It's been an hour. Is he ever going to come out of there? We need to do something with her before dawn." Angel stands staring at the door wondering what Spike could be doing to HIS Buffy.

Everyone arrived shortly after Buffy died and has been waiting somewhat impatiently for Spike to leave the room so they can take care of the remains of their friend. Angel wonders why everyone is so reluctant to force Spike out of the room. He cleaned up the 'battle zone' before they arrived, not wanting to see the blood any longer either.

"Angel. How much do you know about Spike?" Willow is wondering if he knew just how close he was to Buffy.

"Not much. Just for some strange reason, he really wanted to help Buffy. Maybe he really has changed."

"A lot more than you think. Come here."

Willow leads Angel to the room where Buffy is and quietly opens the door. Spike is curled up on the bed holding Buffy to him and rocking her, bloody tear tracks running down his face and tears still flowing from his eyes. He doesn't even hear them, he's so consumed with grief. Angel stares at the odd couple before him for several minutes in silence.

"He loves her, doesn't he? …Did she... She told him she did. …But did she really…"

"I think you need to speak with Spike."

"Later. I know what he must feel like."

Angel stands there staring at his grand-childe with his love and finding himself hoping that Buffy did feel something for him if he took her death this hard. Not love, but something. He doesn't think he could handle it if she loved him, but at least care for him in some way. She just couldn't have meant what he thought he heard. Maybe he heard wrong. Just maybe…


	31. Chapter 31

"Guide, Hey Mr. Guide. Where am I now? I didn't ask to be moved. We were just getting to know each other too."

Buffy is standing in a large stone room with torches lining the walls and three doors in front of her, all made of some special light, maybe a force field, for she cannot enter. Two people appear before her. They look almost alike, except for one is a girl and one is a boy. Both are wearing gold togas and are gold in color with blue lightning bolts running across their skin.

"Sister, you chose well. She is very fitting for her job." The older of the two begins circling Buffy, inspecting her like a prize.

"Who are you?"

"And fiery. That's good for her job ahead."

"That is, if the last test is passed, Brother."

"So let me get this straight. You're the Time Keeper" She points to the girl. "And you must be her brother, The Balance." She looks at the boy.

"Yes."

"You are correct. Now, for the test, my dearest one." The Time Keeper walks over to one of the door-like areas and touches it with her hand. Magically before them, they see Buffy's death and Spike's initial reaction.

"I told you Sister. He is not the one."

"But he is. I have faith."

"What are you doing to him? He doesn't deserve this. Don't do anything to him!"  
" Quiet!" The Sister flings her hand towards Buffy and she is no longer able to speak, only watch what is happening to Spike because of her death. The image shows everything up to him crying with her cradled in his arms.

"I told you Brother. He was the right warrior. But he needs his Queen." She glances over at Buffy and waves her hand again.

"What are you talking about? His Queen?" Buffy doesn't like the idea of Spike with someone else.

"Yes my dearest. Our newest warrior of the light must have the strength of his Queen, for that is where his strength lies." The Balance walks over to Buffy and grabs her hand. "They are of one spirit and must remain together until your world is a land of the light."

The Balance puts his hand out, closes it, and chants: "Aurum Aeterus Amororis. Aurum Aeterus Amororis. Aurum Aeterus Amororis." 

When he reopens it, there is a silver ring in his hand, with a black band swirling through the center. 

"This my dearest is what will keep the two always together: This is The Boucle Eternel de L'amour. You shall wear it always and keep your King near. Together you can defeat anything. You are worthy of your title. Now, you may return."

"Wait. Is Spike…"

"My chosen one. All will be reviled in due time. For now, you must return to him."

"Thank you. …Oh, how do I return?"

The Time Keeper simply turns and faces the center opening. With a flick of the wrist, the doorway opens, revealing a portal. She points to the opening and Buffy exits through the white light.

"All will be repaired my Brother. Our warriors have triumphed now. We will win in the end. Only time will tell when." With that they both disappear, leaving the room empty except for the burning torches.


	32. Chapter 32

Spike is laying on the bed with his head on Buffy's chest. His tears have finally subsided to a mere whimper. The bloody drops slowly begin to transform into a clearer substance. Slowly, from deep red, to a lighter red, to a pinkish color, and finally to clear. The first clear tear that falls on the small cut left from the battle, closes the wound off for good. Spike doesn't notice the salty taste in his mouth, only that he is alone. He starts crying harder and feels someone smoothing his hair. The left hand has two rings on its ring finger, one silver, one black, that fit together like a puzzle. 

"Shhhh. It's alright now. You're not alone anymore."

__

I recognize that voice, but it can't be. She… He looks up and sees the prettiest hazel eyes in the world staring back at him.

"Buffy?"

"Spike. I'm back. I'll never leave you again."

"Is it really you?"

"What do you think?"

Buffy pulls him to her and kisses him softly. 

"You're really back." 

Spike kisses Buffy again, harder than the first kiss. He pulls her closer. _Not taking any chances. She won't leave me this time. She must know._

"Buffy. I love you with all of my being."

"I know."

"I wanted to tell you, but…"

"You did. You saved me. You're the one that brought me back." 

She shows him the now completely healed spot that was recently a gaping hole in her stomach. Her shirt is still covered in blood and has a huge rip in it from where the cut once was. He runs his fingers over the smooth surface of her stomach.

"How?"

"I met them."

"Who?"

"The Powers That Be. The Time Keeper and The Balance. They gave me this." 

She shows him the rings. "It is The Boucle Eternel de L'amour, the Ring of Eternal Love. This is where our strength lies." She takes the black ring off and puts it on the ring finger of his left hand, much like one would a wedding ring. "This will keep us together, always. We are not to separate."

"Fine by me." Spike kisses her again. He still thinks she may disappear again. "Always? But I live forever."

"The King cannot live without his Queen."

"What?"

"Sorry. That's what they told me. We are the leaders of the light, the King and Queen of the warriors. I am the one and only Slayer and you are the Vampire of the Light. Two opposites who join forces, forever, to fight in the name of Good. To live until the world is a Land of the Light. The ring you're wearing makes us both immortal and immune to…well, everything. But only if we stay together."

"Really? An eternity with you. Could be interesting." Spike smiles knowingly and kisses Buffy again. "Well then, come here my Queen." 

Spike pulls Buffy to him and kisses her. Over and over again. 

"Spike. Take me home. I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Anything you say luv."

Spike stands up and helps Buffy up. She is still somewhat weak and leans on him for support as they walk out of the door.

Willow, Tara, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Giles, and Wesley are sitting down on furniture in the living room. Tara and Willow are trying to comfort a crying Dawn. Everyone else is watching Angel with tears in their eyes. The pacing vampire stops when he hears movement on the stairs and looks up. Everyone follows his gaze and sees Spike coming down the stairs helping a very weak Slayer.

"Buffy. You're not dead." Anya says happily. Everyone else is simply staring, not able to speak. 

"What happened?" Angel runs over to her, checking to make sure she's alright. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" He glares at Spike with malice.

"No. I'll explain everything later. Right now I want to go home. See everyone tonight at my house. I'll explain then."

"Of course Buffy. Get some rest. Do you need any help getting home?" Giles asked very fatherly-like.

"Spike's taking me."

They head towards the doors and Spike opens it, still holding Buffy possessively.

Suddenly something hits Dawn. "Wait Buffy. It's after sunrise." 

"So?"

"Spike will be dust."

Buffy looks up at Spike and sees the sun shining on him through the open door. "No he isn't." With that, she leans on Spike and they walk outside.

"Buffy. I'm standing in the sunlight. How is that possible?"

"I'll explain later. Now come on."

Buffy stops leaning on him so much and kisses him, before taking his hand in hers and slowly walking off in the direction of her house. Everyone else is still standing shocked in the mansion, looking after the blonde couple walking in the sun.


	33. Epilogue

AN: I know you're all dying to know the details of the whole Vampire of the Light thing, so here it is.

Epilogue:

It turns out that Spike is basically the male form a Slayer, though immortal. He kept his vampire strength and speed, but no longer requires blood to live off of. 

Angel didn't stick around long after the battle. {Big surprise, right?} After finding out that Buffy was with Spike and that she loved him, not to mention that the two had a destiny that even Angel couldn't match, he felt a little out of place in good ol' Sunnydale.

Wesley returned to LA with Angel, though he was somewhat disappointed that he wouldn't be able to stay where his studies were more useful. He did promise to help with anything the Scooby Gang needed research wise.

The Scoobies finally completely accepted Spike as one of the group and even began to invite him to hang out with them on a regular basis. Even Xander was nicer to him and they began a tentative friendship. 

After realizing that the gang didn't really rely on him as much anymore, Giles began to separate himself from the group more and more. Eventually he left to return to England, though he kept in touch with everyone and would come to visit occasionally.

Buffy and Spike only grew closer together and began to take small trips to various places around the world when things grew slow at the Hellmouth. Spike was determined to show Buffy everything the world had to offer.

And they all lived as happily ever after as any individual can when living on a Hellmouth and fighting evil on a nightly basis.

__

**El Fin**

AN: Really, I normally despise epilogues, but I was running out of where I wanted the story to go. If anyone has any ideas, they can let me know. I may write a sequel depending on my mood and whether or not I get my other works-in-progress done any time soon. 


End file.
